


Danganronpa: No Hope Left

by psythewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, excluding ndrv3, probably spoilers for the entire dr series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: Takahiro Kokonose has always been proficient in debating, and now, he's finally being recognized for it. Hope's Peak Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world, has scouted him as the Ultimate Debater. He's so sure that he's going to have a fantastic school year...and then he passes out when he walks through the gates. He wakes up in an unfamiliar building with fifteen others that claim to be in the same class as him. Then, a strange stuffed bear who claims to be their headmaster appears...and tells them that the only way to get out is by killing one of their peers! In a face-off between hope and despair, good and evil, Takahiro must stand strong, because without hope, his classmates will begin to die quicker than he could ever imagine.Currently On: Chapter OneStatus: Daily Life





	1. Prologue: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains original characters and is based off of the Danganronpa series. This story is also in script format.

**Prologue - Class is Now in Session**

**Part 1**

_Hope’s Peak Academy is widely known to be one of the most prestigious and successful high school in the country, and quite possibly the entire world. It takes the best students from around the world, scouting people with an immense talent and skill in a specific field. Hope’s Peak has always been known to result in a lifetime of success for its graduates, and there are many who work endlessly to be recognized as an ‘Ultimate.’_

_I, Takahiro Kokonose, have been admitted to the school as the Ultimate Debater._

_I have always found joy in debating. I do understand it sounds like a arrogant man’s sport - arguing with others to prove that you’re right - but I find stocking up facts and searching for weak points in my opponent’s statement to be quite enjoyable. As someone who has never lost a debate, and has participated in and won hundreds of debates and events since the age of 6, my father and I knew it was only a matter of time until I was to receive an acceptance letter from Hope’s Peak._

_Yet, despite not being known to be, debating is a heated field, and it isn’t difficult to achieve a large mass of people out to ruin you. Many others would be willing to do whatever it takes to sabotage their foes to win, or - in this case - take my place in Hope’s Peak. After receiving the letter, I was constantly fearing that someone would find a way to tarnish my good standing, and cause the school to retract their invitation…_

_...But here I was now. The sense of dread and worry left me as I walked up to the gates of Hope’s Peak Academy. The huge building loomed over me, and - to be completely honest - it was quite intimidating. I couldn’t help but wonder what my classmates would be like...and what they would think of me. Regardless of my inhibitions, I was here, and I earned the right to be. There was no going back now. With a surge of confidence, I walked through the gates and up to the double doors, pushing them open. I was going to make the most of this year, and nothing was going to stop me. In that moment, I stood strong as I took my first step into the main hall…_

_...and then everything went black._

~

 **???** : Hey, I think he’s waking up!

_I heard faint voices in my ears, as my eyes fluttered open briefly. After a few moments, I was able to keep them open, seeing two figures leaning over, staring at me. I looked at my surroundings and didn’t see much. As much vision focused, I noticed that - for some strange reason - I was on the floor, in a completely barren room, containing only myself and the people who stood before me. Looking back at them, I saw a girl with white hair and aquamarine eyes, and another girl - much more small and frail-looking than the other - with light blue hair fashioned into braided pigtails, and a fuzzy beanie with a panda face on it atop her head._

**White Haired Girl** : Ah, you’re awake!

 **Blue Haired Girl** : It’s about time, too!

_The girl with white hair extended a hand out to me, and I reached forward, grasping it and pulling myself up._

**Kokonose** : Um...hello…

 **Blue Haired Girl** : Hi there, Sleepy! You ok?

 **White Haired Girl** : You were unconscious for a long time; the last one to wake up, in fact.

_What a great first impression I've made as the Ultimate Sleepyhead._

**White Haired Girl** : Everyone was getting kind of worried.

 **Kokonose** : Who’s...everyone?

 **White Haired Girl** : You’re in the 82nd Class, right?

_I nodded._

**White Haired Girl** : By ‘everyone,’ I meant the rest of our class.

_Oh. That was pretty obvious. I should’ve assumed so._

**Blue Haired Girl** : Speaking of which, let’s go! We all still need to introduce ourselves since _someone_ insisted we didn’t until everybody woke up!

 **White Haired Girl** : I didn’t want anyone to be left out! It’d probably feel awkward if someone came through and we all knew each other and they didn’t know anyone.

 **Blue Haired Gir** l: Whatever. Let’s just hurry up and get back to the performance hall.

 **Kokonose** : The performance hall?

 **White Haired Girl** : Oh, I forgot! We each got a note telling us to go to the performance hall for some announcement when we woke up. I have yours right here…

_The girl handed me the note and I read i over. It was a very small slip of paper, only reading the words:_

_‘Attention Class 82-A! Please come to the performance hall for a beary special announcement from your lovely headmaster~!’_

_It was a rather interesting note, considering it was supposedly written by the faculty of Hope’s Peak. You’d think a school so renowned would have a bit of professionalism, but then again from what I have heard, many of the students and teachers of the academy were… interesting, to say the least. When I finished reading the note, I slid it into my pocket, and turned my attention back to the two girls in front of me._

**Blue Haired Girl** : Strange, huh? My least favorite part is the pun.

 **White Haired Girl** : It was pretty unbearable.

_A few minutes of silence followed the white-haired girl’s joke. The smaller of the two seemed very unamused, and I couldn’t say I felt differently._

**Blue Haired Girl** : Anyway, since this guy is awake, I guess we can start introducing ourselves.

 **White Haired Girl** : Ah, that’s right! I’ll go first! Unless any of you want to, of course!

_The girl gave us a polite smile as she waited for an objection. When she received nothing of the sort, she proceeded with her introduction._

**White Haired Girl** : I am Chizuru Watase, and I’m the Ultimate Oceanographer!

**CHIZURU WATASE - THE ULTIMATE OCEANOGRAPHER**

_Well, that certainly made sense. After I received my acceptance letter from Hope's Peak, I decided to do research on my fellow students. Not in a creepy way! I just wanted to know who I would be spending the next few years of my life with._

_From what I could remember, Watase-san had commonly been called ‘the sweetest and most caring person alive’ for her work to protect all animals and eradicate illegal poaching in the world, and her kindness has definitely been displayed in the past few minutes, with her kindness to me and the blue-haired girl, despite all of us being total strangers. Aside from that, her extensive research on marine life and extraordinarily detailed and accurate maps of the ocean floor are what got her the title of Ultimate Oceanographer._

**Watase** : Now one of you has to go!

 **Blue Haired Girl** : I guess I’ll do it. I’m Yoko Shoin, the Ultimate Harpsichordist. Nice to meet you both!

**YOKO SHOIN - THE ULTIMATE HARPSICHORDIST**

_Shoin-san’s demeanor became more friendly when she introduced herself, and a proud grin appeared on face._

_Recently, Shoin-san's popularity has skyrocketed, and her performances have brought attention to the harpsichord. People from all over the world come to Japan to see her perform. I believe that not too long ago, she completed a successful world tour, touching down in around 100 countries around the world and having a concert in every single one. Strangely, she also was rumored to have a slight obsession with pandas, and it showed as she stood in front of me now. Her beanie atop her head had a panda face on the front and she wore a white vest with black spots. Her right shoe was black and her left shoe was white, and the opposite applied to her socks. She even wore a black colored contact lense in her right eye, and a white lense in her left. It was weird, but who was I to tell her to stop?_

**Shoin** : I hope that we get along! After all, we do have to spend three years together! Unless one of us dies, but it’s not like that’ll happen.

_Watase-san and Shoin-san both laughed at the latter’s joke - though it could hardly be called that - and when they were finished, they looked at me expectantly._

**Kokonose** : Well, I am Takahiro Kokonose, the Ultimate Debater.

 **Shoin** : Hey, that’s a pretty cool talent, Takahiro!

 **Kokonose** : Uh, please call me Kokonose-kun, if you don’t mind--

 **Shoin** : Actually, I do mind! I’m going to call you by your first name, and you’re going to deal with it!

_So much for her friendly demeanor._

**Watase** : Please be kind, Shoin-san. If Kokonose-kun wants us to call him something specific, we should call him that!

 **Shoin** : ...nah.

_Well, at least she tried._

**Watase** : Okay...well...now that we’ve all introduced ourselves to each other, we should get back to everyone else!

_Oh right, the performance hall. We should probably get going…_

**Kokonose** : Um...where is the performance hall, anyway?

 **Shoin** : Just follow us, okay? I'm not that great with directions.

 **Watase** : Yeah...neither am I. Anyway, let's head off now. Everyone else probably thinks you're dead.

_Watase-san gave with a reassuring smile to go along with her not-at-all reassuring comment. She held open the door for Shoin-san and I, and the three of us exited the empty room, and made our way into the halls of..._

_..._

_...where were we?_

_To make sure we weren't horribly lost on our first day attending the academy, we were all offered a tour of the school. I gratefully took up the school on their offer and was shown around the campus, taking in the sights and learning where all of the classrooms and facilities were. I distinctly remember seeing the yellow walls during my tour, but these walls...they looked nothing like the walls in Hope's Peak._

_These walls were a hideous shade of dark blue, with a peculiar pattern of mint green zigzag stripes going horizontally along the walls. The floor were cold and metallic, and they were extremely shiny - so much so, that our reflections were as clear as day. This was...definitely not Hope's Peak Academy._

**Kokonose** : Um...do either of you know where we are?

 **Shoin** : Uh, Hope's Peak, duh.

 **Watase** : Yeah, we're in Hope's Peak. Didn't you go on the tour?

 **Kokonose** : Yes, I did, and the place I saw looked nothing like this...building.

 **Shoin** : Well, this is definitely Hope's Peak Academy. Don't know how it could be any other place.

 **Watase** : I agree with Shoin-san. You must be mistaken.

_Even though Shoin-san was scowling, and Watase-san was gently smiling, they both still had that look to their expressions, like they were looking at a crazy person. I shook it off, and assumed that we were probably in an area of Hope's Peak that wasn't in the tour, as their were some parts I remember that I wasn't shown. I hadn't seen a performance hall in the academy either._

_Shoin-san began skipping ahead of Watase-san and I without warning. I began to walk with a bit of haste, when I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I turned, and was met with the worried eyes of Watase-san. I was about to open my mouth and ask what she was doing, when she whispered, glancing around hesitantly._

**Watase** : I'm so glad I'm not the only one.

 **Kokonose** : Huh?

 **Watase** : I've never seen this place in my life. Hope's Peak looked completely different when I was on the tour. There's just no way that this is it...

 **Kokonose** : So...I'm not crazy?

 **Watase** : Well, no. At least I don't think you are yet, but...no one else seemed to notice anything was off when I asked them about it. Then again, some people didn't give me a straight answer, but so far, you're the only that I know actually remembers!

_Watase-san looked at me with hope gleaming in her eyes and a small smile formed on her face. I couldn't help but smile back a bit at her. I was extremely glad to know that she remembered._

**Shoin** : Hey! Hurry up, slowpokes!

 **Watase** : Sorry, Shoin-san!

_Watase-san and I jogged up to Shoin-san, who stood in front of grand double doors, gesturing toward them as if she was presenting a prize._

**Shoin** : Here we are!

 **Watase** : Awesome! Thanks for leading the way, Shoin-san!

 **Shoin** : It was nothing. Now let's go inside! You're totally gonna love our class Takahiro-kun! There's a really cool actor, and a sculptor! There's also a poet! She's kinda quiet, but I heard her reciting an excerpt from something from she's written and it brought tears to my eyes.

_As Shoin-san rambled on about our peers, I sighed in relief that she had added on an honorific, while thinking that it probably doesn't take much to bring tears to her eyes. Watase-san pushed open the doors and revealed a very...yellow room. It was...completely yellow. Yellow floors, yellow walls, yellow seats. Even the entire stage, lying across the way from the entrance, was entire yellow. The only things not yellow, were the curtains..._

_...which were beige. I couldn't help but wonder who could possibly make such awful designs for these rooms. However, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. As I looked around for the source, I spotted a group of people lying on the floor in a heap. Another person, a girl with jet black hair in ponytails and a large dress stood in front of the heap._

**Black Haired Girl** : I knew we wouldn't be able to stack everyone.

_The people in the heap slowly separated and stood apart from each other._

**Brown Haired Girl** : You should've helped out more, Kaname-san.

_Huh? I thought Shoin-san had said that no one had introduced themselves yet._

**Black Haired Boy** : Oh, hey! They're back!

 **Shoin** : Yup! We finally got this guy to wake up.

 **Kokonose** : Actually, I woke up on my own.

 **Brown Haired Boy** : Oh dear, this one is sassy!

_Silence filled the room as a tall boy with brown hair made what seemed to be a 'joke.' No one laughed. When the boy who made the joke realized this, he looked down and clasped his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels._

**Brown Haired Boy** : I...uh...sorry. That wasn't funny. Sorry...uh...again.

_The awkward moment stayed for a bit, until the black-haired boy from before broke the silence._

**Black Haired Boy** : Well, to catch you guys up, we all went ahead and introduced ourselves because we got bored.

_Well, that explains how that girl knew the other's name._

**Black Haired Boy** : After that, we got bored again, so we tried to stack ourselves on one another. As you saw when you came in, it didn't end well.

_No kidding._

**Brown Haired Girl** : Well everyone, I think that we should get acquainted with each other while we wait here for our headmaster. Please, don't try that stacking thing again.

 **Black Haired Boy** : No promises.

_The boy and several people standing near him grinned, while the girl planted in her face in her palm. Suddenly, Watase-san spoke to Shoin-san and I. I nearly jumped, as I had forgotten she was there._

**Watase** : Well, I guess we should go around and introduce ourselves to our peers. I hope to see you both later, okay?

 **Shoin** : Yeah!

 **Kokonose** : Sure.

 **Watase** : Great! Take care, guys!

_Watase-san and Shoin-san both waved as they headed in different directions, toward different groups of people. I decided to introduce myself to the brown-haired girl that had spoken up earlier first._

_Despite us being almost the same height, her strong posture and fierce gaze made me feel...small, and frankly, I was pretty intimidated. Regardless, I walked up to her, and she focused her gaze on me._

**Brown Haired Girl** : Hi there! I'm Honoka Hirano, but you can call me...anything! I'm the Ultimate Gardener!

**HONOKA HIRANO - THE ULTIMATE GARDENER**

_I wasn't totally familiar with Hirano-san's work, but I was aware that she was responsible for the beautiful scenery found in Nagoya. She took her dull, crooked town and filled it with vibrance. Her energy is pretty inspiring, just like her work, I suppose._

**Kokonose** : My name is Takahiro Kokonose. I'm the Ultimate Debater. It's a pleasure to meet you.

 **Hirano** : Pleasure's all mine, Kokonose-kun. I hope we can get along! Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but we haven't got all day, and you haven't introduced yourself to everyone, so please go on. I'll be sure to talk with you later!

_At Hirano-san's request, I left her and searched for someone else to introduce myself to. I eventually settled on a muscular girl with hot pink hair and an uncomfortably short skirt. She appeared to be talking with a guy with spiky hair dyed red, yellow, and blue in a smock stained with paint and a thick layer of dust on it._

**Pink Haired Girl** : So you're the guy who took forever to wake up, huh? Nice job.

_I would thank her if I wasn't completely ashamed by that comment._

**Pink Haired Girl** : Anyway, name’s Misaki Enomoto, and I'm the Ultimate Cheerleader!

**MISAKI ENOMOTO - THE ULTIMATE CHEERLEADER**

_Enomoto-san was someone who, despite her popularity, I was not able to find much information, and what I learned, I forgot most of. I_ did _know that she was popular due to her peppy personality, and motivational stories of her hard work._

 **Enomoto** : And this is--

 **Guy with Smock** : Hey! I can introduce myself!

 **Enomoto** : Really?

 **Guy with Smock** : Y-Yeah!

 **Enomoto** : Okay. This is Yuu Masaomi, the Ultimate...Sculptor, I think?

**YUU MASAOMI - THE ULTIMATE SCULPTOR**

_I’m not particularly interested in art, and nothing about Masaomi-kun stood out to me compared to my other classmates, so I didn’t do much research on him. Apparently, he’s a brilliant sculptor who recently had some of his best projects destroyed in an earthquake that hit his region. His sculptures didn’t seem to look bad, but nothing looked that artistic or creative. In fact, critics don’t seem to really like his work at all. Seems like he was added to the class roster out of pity more than anything..._

**Masaomi** : I thought I told you I could introduce myself!

 **Enomoto** : You never told me not to do it for you. Besides, you really didn't do all too well introducing yourself to me, or anyone else!

 **Masaomi** : It's...not my strong suit, okay?!

 **Enomoto** : Sure.

 **Masaomi** : Ugh, anyway...

_Masaomi-kun pointed at me, in an almost accusatory manner. I jumped back a bit._

**Masaomi** : Who're you? Ultimate...Suit?

 **Enomoto** : Nice one.

 **Masaomi** : Shut up!

_Enomoto-san snickered as Masaomi-kun slapped her shoulder, which she responded to by slapping him back. On his face. I calmly waited for the two to settle down. Then, I spoke up._

**Kokonose** : I am Takahiro Kokonose, the Ultimate Debater.

 **Masaomi** : Same difference.

 **Enomoto** : Nice to meetcha, Kokonose-chan!

 **Kokonose** : Er, Kokonose _-kun­_ , if you will.

 **Enomoto** : I won't.

_I nodded. I would've liked to pursue an argument, but Enomoto-san had to be at least a foot taller than me, and 10 times stronger. Let's just say, I was intimidated._

**Masaomi** : Anyway, back to The Great Lunch Fiasco of 1812...

_Masaomi-kun and Enomoto-san returned to their previous conversation, and I took the hint and left them be. This time, I approached another duo, this one being much shorter and less muscular than the previous one. It consisted of the boy that pointed out my arrival earlier, and a girl with long, black hair and green eyes. Similarly to before, the boy noticed me, and waved as I approached._

**Black Haired Boy** : Howdy, partner!

 **Green Eyed Girl** : Never say that again.

 **Black Haired Boy** : Greetings, young specimen of our wondrous planet.

 **Green Eyed Girl** : Or that.

 **Black Haired Boy** : Hi.

 **Kokonose** : Hi.

 **Green Eyed Girl** : Hi.

_..._

_..._

_The odd duo didn't say anything to me, so I decided to speak up first._

**Kokonose** : Uh, well, Hello. I am Takahiro Kokonose, and I'm the--

 **Black Haired Boy** : Wait!

_The boy suddenly shot his arm up motioning for me to stop. I was so surprised, I stopped speaking. The boy looked at me with a concentrated face._

**Green Eyed Girl** : He's been trying to guess everyone's talents. Hasn't gotten a single one, though.

 **Black Haired Boy** : Not yet, but I'm sure I'll get this one!

_The girl shook her head and sighed._

**Green Eyed Girl** : Anyway, while we wait, allow me to introduce myself.

 **Green Eyed Girl** : My name is Hiyori Akemi. I’m the Ultimate Math Genius.

**HIYORI AKEMI - THE ULTIMATE MATH GENIUS**

_Math was...not my best subject, so I didn’t really pay attention to anything that I read about her. She’s really good at math...I guess?_

**Black Haired Boy** : Aha! I’ve got it! You’re the Ultimate Document Translator!

_I did not reply to that._

**Akemi** : Don’t be an idiot, Satoshi! There wasn’t even a document translator on the class list!

 **Black Haired Boy** : Well, his outfit says business while his hair says introvert, so…

 **Kokonose** : My hair says what?!

 **Black Haired Boy** : Anyway, I’m Satoshi Igarashi, and I’m the Ultimate Actor. Pretty cool, huh?

**SATOSHI IGARASHI - THE ULTIMATE ACTOR**

_Now_ this _was someone I had heard of. Satoshi Igarashi, the world-famous icon who’s starred in it all; from stage musicals to big budget films. With his charisma and charm, he’s by far, the most popular out of us, which isn’t much of a surprise. I actually have seen some of the films that he’s starred in, and he is pretty good at what he does. All of the movies that he’s in sell out within hours of the tickets going on sale. That was good and all, but there was still something I couldn’t get past…_

 **Kokonose** : What’s so bad about my hair?

 **Igarashi** : Oh, nothing at all! It’s just...normally, people who have single ahoges are kind of...shy and antisocial. Two ahoges, however, is a completely different story! We’re all totally great!

 _Was that true? Huh, I guess that generalization wasn’t_ totally _wrong, but still…_

 **Akemi** : Satoshi! Don’t be so rude to this guy!

 **Igarashi** : Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude! What’s your talent anyway?

 **Kokonose** : Um, it’s fine. And I’m Ultimate Debater.

_Igarashi-kun immediately perked up with interest when I stated my title. What a weird guy…_

**Igarashi** : That’s pretty cool! Maybe you could teach me some skills, so I can finally get Hiyori to pass me the remote for once.

 **Akemi** : Satoshi!

 **Igarashi** : Heh, I’m just joking!

_As much as I wanted to leave and go talk to someone less critical of my choices in hairstyles, there was one more question that had been bugging me as I talked to these two._

**Kokonose** : How come you both use each other’s first names?

 **Igarashi** : I am so glad you asked that, Kokonose-kun! As a matter of fact, Hiyori and I are siblings!

 **Kokonose** : But...your surnames are different.

 **Igarashi** : Well, not biologically! But, it still counts, right?

 **Kokonose** : Sure.

_As much as I did <s>n’t<s> want to continue that conversation, I decided it was time to move on and get to everyone else. As I departed from the siblings, I was approached by a tall, rather muscular young man. Upon closer inspection, he appeared to be the person who had referred to me as ‘sassy.’ _

**Brown Haired Boy** : Um...I just...uh...wanted to...uh...tell you that I...uh...didn’t mean that joke as...um...an insult. I realize now that...uh...that was a...uh...mistake and very...er...very rude of me. I...uh...sincerely apologize.

_I was quite taken aback by his apology. I had gotten a very loud and obnoxious vibe from him, but I guess I was just making generalizations, just like Igarashi-kun. As a matter of fact, he acted quite small and meek, which was a bit interesting for someone of his size and stature. I guess I got lost in my thoughts, because he spoke again; this time, with even less confidence._

**Brown Haired Boy** : Well...um...uh...I’m...uh...yeah...the...um...thing...yeah…

_…_

_He seemed to be having a difficult time with his introduction. I wish that I could’ve known how to help him, but I’m not much of a helper, unfortunately. I simply gave him some time to recuperate and work up courage._

**Brown Haired Boy** : I’m...so sorry...let me...uh...start over…

_The boy inhaled sharply and breathed out, seemingly calmer. Then, to my surprise, the abashed look on the boy’s face was gone, and replaced by a warm and sunny smile. It was as if he was a completely different person. When he spoke up a second time, he sounded much more confident._

**Brown Haired Boy** : Hiya! I’m Hikaru Kisaragi, and I’m the Ultimate Basketball Player!

**HIKARU KISARAGI - THE ULTIMATE BASKETBALL PLAYER**

_Of all of the sports, I’d have to say basketball is my least favorite, so I really didn’t even research Kisaragi-kun. All I read that he’s a spectacular basketball player, and that he’s very personable and cheerful. But, the guy I had just spoken to was not much like that. I guess that’s what he’s really like?_

**Kisaragi** : Heh, sorry, I’m...not good with social situations. I’m...uh...usually able to...um...fake it, so...uh...I’ve never had to worry much about...uh...that stuff. But...uh...I really don’t like doing that. I wanted to start...um...fresh here at...uh...Hope’s Peak...so...yeah...sorry about that thing I said earlier…

 **Kokonose** : Oh, well…

_That was a pretty sudden change in topic._

**Kokonose** : Don’t worry about it, Kisaragi-kun. It’s fine.

 **Kisaragi** : Ah, really? That’s...uh...great news. Thank you...er...very much.

 **Kokonose** : It’s no problem. Now, I’d love to chat, but I have to introduce myself to everyone else, so I’ll be going now.

 **Kisaragi** : Oh...um...okay. It was nice talking to you, Kokonose-san.

_This time, I didn’t bother to ask him to change the suffix._

_I approached another, rather fancily dressed, young man. He looked quite condescending, and frankly, I didn’t enjoy dealing people that acted in that manner, but it was necessary, and I have to introduce myself to everyone anyway…_

_I straightened my back and prepared what I was going to say, so I could sound as smart and impressive as possible. However, he spoke first, and I was caught off guard._

**Red Haired Boy** : State your name, age, title, and class!

_His demanding tone and piercing gaze caused me to shrink and become slouched. So much for impressing this guy…_

**Kokonose** : Um--Takahiro Kokonose, 16, Ultimate Debater, Class 82-A!

_When I finished, the boy looked at me as if he was analyzing me, and then turned away with a smirk._

**Red Haired Boy** : I see. I’m glad that not _everyone_ here is intellectually stunted. Maybe I’ve finally found someone who’s actually smart in this group.

 **Kokonose** : Admittedly, I’m...not that smart…

_Ugh, why did I say that?! Now he’s gonna think I’m an idiot!_

**Red Haired Hair** : Well, regardless, the title of Ultimate Debater is an accomplishment that deserves respect. You seem fine.

_...or not._

**Red Haired Boy** : As for me, I am Yuji Sakamaki, the Ultimate Strategist. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

**YUJI SAKAMAKI - THE ULTIMATE STRATEGIST**

_Well, that makes sense. He certainly has been more eloquent than the others I’ve spoken to. Not that that’s a bad thing! Anyway, Sakamaki-kun was one of the people I tried to learn more about. Apparently, he’s regarded as one of the world’s top strategic minds, out of pretty much...everyone who’s ever lived. That is definitely a huge accomplishment. His high and mighty personality make sense now._

**Sakamaki** : Well, I’d hate for you to not be able to meet everyone before the announcement because you’re busy talking to one person. Please, go on now.

_I followed Sakamaki-kun’s instructions, and looked around for someone else to talk to. I eventually chose a small, brown-haired boy in a gray hoodie, who was cheerily talking to Watase-san. She saw me walking towards them and waved at me. I half-heartedly waved back._

**Watase** : Hi, Kokonose-kun! Have you met Tamaki-kun yet? He’s pretty cool!

 **Kokonose** : No, I haven’t. Did you...already introduce yourself to everyone here?

 **Watase** : Yup! Shoin-san, too! It probably went faster for since we’ve already technically met everyone, you didn’t so...yeah!

 **Tamaki** : Hi...I’m Fukuroi Tamaki, the Ultimate Graffiti Artist…

**FUKUROI TAMAKI - THE ULTIMATE GRAFFITI ARTIST**

_Apparently, Fukuroi Tamaki is one of the most daring and creative graffiti painters, with beautiful masterpieces and intense escapes. All-in-all, aside from his stark, violet eyes, his appearance was kind of bland for someone with a reputation of such creativity. But once again, I shouldn’t be making generalizations about my classmates._

**Kokonose** : It’s nice to meet you, Tamaki-kun. I am Takahiro Kokonose, the Ultimate Debater.

 **Tamaki** : That’s pretty cool...nice meeting you…

_And with that, Tamaki-kun went right back to talking with Watase-san. She glanced at me for a second, with an expression of confusion on her face, but focused on Tamaki-kun. I felt no reason to stay, so I went to go introduce myself to somebody else._

_This sure did feel repetitive._

_The next person I walked up to was the girl who hadn’t participated in the huge people stack. Thinking about it now, even Sakamaki-kun participated in that. Weird._

**Black Haired Girl** : Hello? I’m correct in assuming you walked up to me to introduce yourself, right?

 **Kokonose** : Oh! Right!

_I must’ve spaced out there for a second…_

**Kokonose** : I’m Takahiro Kokonose, the Ultimate Debater.

 **Black Haired Girl** : Hm, well said.

_She quickly took took out a notepad and scribbled something on it. Where did she even keep that notepad? All she wore was a huge dress and a couple of other things I’m quite certain she wouldn’t be able to fit a notepad and pencil inside of._

**Black Haired Girl** : I am Korumi Kaname. I’m the Ultimate Poet.

**KORUMI KANAME - THE ULTIMATE POET**

_Hm, another person I couldn’t find much on. Then again, poetry isn’t exactly the most popular entertainment source in the world. Anyway, Korumi Kaname comes from a rich family, which is evident in her fancy, expensive clothing. She has a fanpage, which is unique among everyone here. Even Igarashi-kun doesn’t have one. I guess poetry fans are really dedicated?_

**Kaname** : Your voice is nice. A baritone, unlike the rest of the boys here. It’s good to have variety, I suppose…

_Kaname-san began to ramble to herself about the different voice types of the guys here. As she did so, she faced her back towards me, and looked downward. That was a pretty short conversation...I hope I didn’t say something wrong. I decided that it was best for me to continue introducing myself to the other students._

_I walked up to a blonde boy with spiky hair and a red headband over his forehead. He seemed to notice me, as he put his palm up in between the two of us._

**Blonde Boy** : Hold it right there!

_The boy looked at me coldly. What had I done to upset him?_

**Blonde Boy** : You...should keep up a brisk pace when you walk, instead of a slow one! It’s better!

_He gently put his hand down, and gave me a bright smile. That was a pretty sudden bait-and-switch._

**Blonde Boy** : The name’s Kida Mitsuo! Nice to meetcha!

**KIDA MITSUO - THE ULTIMATE TRACK STAR**

_Hm, weird. I wasn’t able to find a single thing about him, aside from his name and talent on the Hope’s Peak Official Website. Guess he isn’t that popular in track?_

**Kokonose** : I’m Takahiro Kokonose, the Ultimate Debater.

 **Mitsuo** : That’s totally cool, Kokonose-kun! I wish my talent was something so cool!

 **Kokonose** : Oh, really? Thank you. I’ve, uh, never had someone compliment debating.

 **Mitsuo** : I just think it’s pretty cool! I’d totally wanna do debating as a side hobby!

 **Kokonose** : Well, thank you. I should...probably talk to the others now.

 **Mitsuo** : Yup! I hope to see you around, Kokonose-kun!

_That was...unexpected. I’m glad that someone is interested in my talent, even he did sound kind of insincere about the learning part. Still, maybe I could take him under my wing._

_Saving that thought for later, I examined who the last three people I had to introduce myself to were. There was a girl, who looked very foreign, and another girl with very a very gray color scheme in her outfit, and a boy carrying around a skateboard. Boy, I wonder what his talent is._

_Coincidentally, they were all talking together, so I walked up to their trio to talk. They didn’t seem to notice me until I stood right before them, when they ended their conversation and stared at me expectantly._

**Kokonose** : Hi, I am Takahiro Kokonose, the Ultimate Debater. It’s nice to meet you all.

_The foreign girl was the first to speak up._

**Foreign Girl** : Well, hi there. I’m Taylor White, the Ultimate Softball Player. I’m from America, so my Japanese may not be perfect. I hope we’ll have an awesome time!

**TAYLOR WHITE - THE ULTIMATE SOFTBALL PLAYER**

_Surprisingly, her Japanese was pretty spot on. Unfortunately, I was only able to find a single article on Taylor in Japanese, and it wasn’t that informative. According to the article, she’s an American softball player who has participated and won against games involving even professional baseball and softball players. She’s trained her team to be the best in the world and they are certainly known as such. That was all the article really said, so I may not exactly be going in blind, but I don’t have much either. The rest of the articles were all in English, which I cannot read. At all. Hopefully, my lack of knowledge about my classmates wouldn’t be difficult later on._

_The next girl spoke up, in a low, calm tone._

**Pale Girl** : I am Tohru Yoshida, the Ultimate Puppeteer. It is very nice to meet you, Kokonose.

**TOHRU YOSHIDA - THE ULTIMATE PUPPETEER**

_Great. Another person I couldn’t find any information on. I know puppeteering isn’t exactly something you’ll find in the news headlines, but you’d think at least a handful of dedicated reporters would make an article about the incoming class of Hope’s Peak Academy._

_I finally looked at the purple-haired boy holding a skateboard. He seemed to take a few seconds to introduce himself._

**Purple Haired Boy** : Uh...hi. I’m Daisuke Shimono. I’m also the Ultimate Skateboarder...which I guess is pretty obvious since...I...uh...I’m holding a skateboard.

**DAISUKE SHIMONO - THE ULTIMATE SKATEBOARDER**

_Finally, someone I found information on. It wasn’t much, but it was more than nothing. Daisuke Shimono is the current ranking champion is skateboarding worldwide, which is quite the mighty feat. That was really it, aside from stuff that involved weird skating terminology that I didn’t understand._

_I opened my mouth to speak to the three in front of me, but a loud noise emanated in the room, followed by a crackle. Then, I heard a voice._

_It was an extremely high-pitched voice, and one that you wouldn’t normally hear in a high school setting, much less coming from the PA system. Something about it was...oddly chilling, and I just couldn’t get my finger around it._

**???** : Hello, hello there! Can you all hear me?

 **???** : Anyway, there’s been a...slight change of plans.

 **???** : I’d like all of you kiddos to come to the gymnasium, instead of the auditorium! Right away!

 **???** : Better hurry up, ya bastards! I don’t like to be kept waiting!

_And with that, the voice stopped and PA system flickered off._

_I looked around at my peers. Each of them seemed worried, and I couldn’t say I felt differently._

_Something was off, that much was obvious, but I couldn’t help but walk out the doors with the rest of my class, towards the auditorium._

_I could only hope that this would end well._

 


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Prologue - Class Is Now In Session!**

**Part 2**

 

_The walk to the gymnasium felt like it was hours long. I didn’t actually know the way to the gym, but I didn’t really care. The feeling of dread was so overwhelming, I couldn’t really think about anything but what this was. Igarashi-kun led the group to it anyway, so I didn’t have to do anything but mindlessly walk alongside my classmates. Strangely, Igarashi-kun seemed completely unfazed by our situation. Maybe since he was an actor, he had a better poker face than the rest of us. I just assumed that was it, and left him alone, because I felt too fearful to say anything. Obviously, not everyone felt the same._

**Shoin** : Ugh, who does this headmaster guy think he is?! I mean, first he shows up late to our ceremony or whatever it’s called! Then, he changes the location last minute! And after that, he calls the performance hall an _auditorium_ , like some filthy, uncultured swine. I hope I can teach this guy the difference!

_Shoin-san had been whining to Hirano-san about what she’s been thinking for what seemed like forever._

**Enomoto** : Hey, we even sure this headmaster’s a guy? They had a pretty high-pitched voice!

 **Shimono** : H-Hey! Guys can have high-pitched voices, too!

 **Enomoto** : Yeah, if they haven’t hit puberty yet.

_Shimono-kun seemed a little offended by Enomoto-san’s response. I guess it was since his voice was higher than average._

**Hirano** : Please don’t be mean!

 **Kaname** : Besides, I’m sure Enomoto-kun meant that the voice was higher than the usual range for an adult male. Adult males are typically closer to baritone level, while that voice was clearly a soprano!

 **Watase** : Is that how that terminology is meant to be used?

 **Kisaragi** : Um...pardon my...uh...interruption, but the headmaster...Jin Kirigiri...he’s a man...right?

 **Akemi** : I’d hope so.

 **Hirano** : I don’t think that’s what he meant.

 **Kisaragi** : Er...thanks, Hirano-kun. I just...wanted to...uh...clear up this arguing...I don’t like arguing…

_Everyone seemed to soften at the meek athlete’s words. Even Enomoto-san, who was acting quite loud and harsh just a few moments before, spoke kindly now._

**Enomoto** : I’m so sorry, Kisaragi-chan! We’ll stop fighting, right you guys?

_The cold smile on her face made it quite clear we were going to stop fighting._

_We all became silent again, as we approached two big, lime green double doors at the end of a hall lined with trophy cases with countless trophies that seemed to have been haphazardly shoved in without a second thought._

**Igarashi** : Here we are, kiddos! File in, ya bastards!

 **Akemi** : Please don’t start imitating the headmaster. I don’t think that will leave a good first impression.

 **???** : It suuuuuure won’t!

_The sixteen of us were shocked to hear a voice unlike any of ours, but still familiar. It took longer than it should’ve for me to realize that this was the same voice of the person that made the announcement for us to go to the gym._

**Watase** : Um, where’s the voice coming from? There aren’t even any speakers in here…

 **???** : I’m right here, duh!

_Suddenly, the doors of the gymnasium flew open, revealing a small teddy bear sitting lifelessly on the ground. One side of the bear had a kind, sweet appearance with a black button eye and round snout typical to a teddy bear. The other side…was nothing like the other. It featured a jagged, red eye, and an eerie smile that gave off a foreboding sense. Maybe I should start up a debate to have it burned._

**Shoin** : Oh. My. God. This is soooooo cute!

_Or not._

_Shoin-san seemed unusually excited to have something spooky like that in the school. She ran up to it and grabbed it by it’s paws and swung it around as she spun. Then, she squeezed it so hard that if it were real, it would probably be dead. Speaking of which…_

**???** : Ow! Ow! Hey, get off me! Whaddya have, some sort of weird bear fetish?!

_What._

_The teddy bear - if I could even keep calling it that - seemed to...speak. Then, in an even freakier display, it began wiggling around, appearing to struggle to get out of Shoin-san’s death grip. I looked around the room to see several other confused faces, but even a few stoic stares stayed among the rest. Shion-san, herself, didn’t seem to be affected by the bear’s strange actions. In fact, acted more enthused than anything else._

**Kaname** : I didn’t know that bears could feel pain. Interesting…

That’s _what she’s questioning?!_

 **Shoin** : Oh my God! It talks! And moves! A talking, moving teddy bear!

 **???** : Hey, who do you think you are?! I’m no teddy bear!

 **Shoin** : Are you a panda bear?

 **???** : NO!

 **Igarashi** : Hey, do you all hear that noise?

_As the ‘bear,’ or whatever that thing was, grew increasingly agitated, a small beeping noise began to resound from somewhere. Whatever the sound was, I didn’t like it, and my opinion about it didn’t improve when the bear spoke up again._

**???** : Let this be a lesson to all you bastards! Violence against the headmaster is against the rules!

_The beeping noise increased in both frequency and volume, and it suddenly became blatantly clear what it represented._

**Yoshida** : Throw it!

_Shoin-san looked up at us, and an expression of worry covered her face. In fear, she dropped the bear and fell back, squirming away from it. As the pace of the beeping got even faster, she stood up and began to run away from it, and the rest of us warily backed away from the doors._

_Then, it exploded._

_Despite the obvious signs of what was to come, I was still shocked, and everyone else was, too. Even the calm expressions of some of my peers had dissipated into disgruntled frowns._

_Questions raced through my mind faster than I could even process them. How and why was this happening? Was this the great, renowned school I’d dreamed about? I had so many questions, I just wanted to blurt them all out at the bear, but now even that was gone. Although, I was more grateful than upset about that._

**???** : You lucky dog!

_I guess it was too good to be true._

_A replica of the bear that was before us a few moments ago, popped out from behind a podium oddly placed in the center of the gym._

**Watase** : How...how can this be? You just blew up…

 **???** : Upupu! Can’t get rid of me that easily!

 **Masaomi** : What the hell are you?!

 **Enomoto** : C’mon, wisen up, Masaomi-chan! He’s a teddy bear, duh!

 **Masaomi** : You still think this thing’s a teddy bear after _that_?!

 **???** : I’m _not_ a teddy bear!

 **Hirano** : Well, what are you?

 **???** : I’m Monokuma! Your cuddly wuddly, lovable, charming, des _bear_ ingly perfect headmaster!

 **Akemi** : Sorry, what did you just say?

 **Watase** : No way! You--You can’t be!

 **Igarashi** : Listen up, Mr. Jin Kirigiri Impersonator! We already know that our headmaster is grown man, so you’ve got some explaining to do!

 **Monokuma** : That’s easy! Good ol’ Jin went on a vacation.

 **Shimono** : That sounds...nice…

 **Monokuma** : A permanent vacation!

 **Shimono** : That sounds...less nice…

 **Monokuma** : Well, without further ado--

 **Enomoto** : Hey, wait a sec!

 **Monokuma** : Oh? what’s this?

 **Enomoto** : What the hell is wrong with you?! Even if we’re to believe that you’re somehow our headmaster, that doesn’t explain why you just tried to _kill_ Shoin-chan!

 **Monokuma** : I was actually just getting to that! Violence against the headmaster is against the rules!

 **Shoin** : But...I wasn’t being violent!

 **Monokuma** : Ok so, mayyyybe I was just annoyed by you and wanted to kill you before anyone else, but that’s just speculation! Upupu…

 **Shoin** : Wh-What?!

 **Tamaki** : Honestly...I’m siding with the bear on this one.

 **Monokuma** : Ohoho! Tensions are starting! I can _bear_ ly wait!

 **Sakamaki** : Hold on, Monokuma.

 **Monokuma** : Booo! You guys keep interrupting me! That’s no fun!

_Sakamaki-kun disregarded the bear’s comment and held his strong composure. I wonder how he does it._

**Sakamaki** : What did you mean when you said that you wanted to kill Shoin-kun before anyone else?

 **Monokuma** : Well, I could explain if you assholes would stop cutting me off!

 **Sakamaki** : Well, go on then.

 **Monokuma** : Thank you!

 **Monokuma** : Now, I’m sure that you’re all wondering why you’re here and how you ended up here and blah, blah, blah…

 **Monokuma** : And now, I’m going to tell you!

 **Enomoto** : Can you just tell us instead of telling us you’re gonna tell us?

 **Monokuma** : Right-o, missy!

 **Monokuma** : I decided to lock you all in here for the rest of your lives!

_Monokuma paused to let that sink in. I could hear various murmurs around the room, which eventually developed into shouts._

**Watase** : Wh-What?!

 **Shimono** : Y-You can’t be serious!

 **Kisaragi** : Why...Why are you doing this?!

 **Monokuma** : Why, you ask? Well, it’s only to protect you from the des _bear_ ingly deadly outside world!

 **Masaomi** : Okay, now you’re just not making sense. The outside world is fine, right?

 **Monokuma** : If you say so!

 **Masaomi** : What the hell does that mean?!

 **Monokuma** : Now, moving on!

 **Masaomi** : Hey! Answer my question, bear!

 **Monokuma** : Of course, it’d be sooooo boring for you all to just waste your lives living in perfect harmony, so...I’ve made a super duper special rule! It’s not much of a big deal or anything - it just allows you to leave!

 **Shimono** : We...we can leave?

 **Monokuma** : Yup! And the task you have to complete is so, so simple! I’m certain you’ll all pick it up in no time!

_I shivered. This...this didn’t make any sense. Why would Monokuma trap us here - and to protect us nonetheless - but still allow us the option of escape? I was beginning to get a headache from all of the the thoughts overwhelming my mind._

**Mitsuo** : Wow, it sounds like it’ll be easy peasy! We’ll all be outta here in no time guys!

 **Monokuma** : Yup! It’s easy as can be!

 **Sakamaki** : Well? Would you mind telling us what it is?

 **Monokuma** : Sure thing! All you’ve gotta do, is kill one of your classmates!

_Everything going my head stopped, as time seemed to slow down. Was he...really serious? I looked around at my classmates, my peers, the people that I’d hoped to befriend in a wonderful school year - like me, they were all pale with their eyes wide with shock._

_The fact that Monokuma had said that caused the tension to be ten times thicker. Even the way he said it - this was just too unsettling._

**Enomoto** : What the hell do you mean?!

 **Monokuma** : I mean what I said!

 **Hirano** : How could you say that? Suggesting that we kill each other?

_In that moment, Monokuma let out the most bone-chilling, horrifying laugh I had ever heard in my entire life._

**Monokuma** : What’s so bad about murder, Hirano-chan? It’s not really that hard you know! All it takes is a little courage, and you can do it all! You can stab, bludgeon, shoot, poison, shred, choke, burn, bash, slice, suffocate--

 **Hirano** : That’s enough!

 **Monokuma** : You’re no fun! I’m just a wee bear trying to share the gift of despair with you all, and you’re yelling at me!

 **Hirano** : Says the one who’s forcing sixteen teenagers to kill each other.

 **Kisaragi** : She...makes a...uh...good point…

 **Monokuma** : You may have won this battle, but I will defeat you some day!

 **Watase** : Um...so you’re saying that someone could just...kill everyone here...and leave? Just like that?

 **Monokuma** : Oh boy! I sure am glad you brought that up! Of course you’re not allowed to off everyone all at once! Then it would be over so quickly, and that wouldn’t be any fun now, would it?

 **Watase** : Oh...um...okay…

 **Monokuma** : Now, that will bring us into our next topic! Introducing…

_Monokuma disappeared behind his podium briefly, and reappeared holding a bunch of tablets. Honestly, there were so many, I was kind of surprised that he could hold them all._

**Monokuma** : ...the e-Handbooks!

_Monokuma walked around and handed us the e-Handbooks. When I received mine, I pressed the power button, the tablet turned on, showing my name in big red letters. After a few seconds, it displayed what I assumed was the home screen, showing several different applications listed in columns._

**Monokuma** : These puppies are gonna be your lifeline here! They contain all of the rules for you to follow, so you don’t end up doing what Shoin-chan did!

 **Shoin** : I didn’t mean to hurt you!

 **Monokuma** : They also allow you to get into certain rooms! Speaking of which, if you’d all be so kind as to go to your room assignments…

_I scanned the list until I spotted an app titles ‘Rooms.’ I pressed on it, and it showed another list. This one showed the names of everyone here, along with the word ‘room’ followed by a number._

**Monokuma** : Here you can see the room you’ve been assigned to sleep in, and the lovely student that you’ll be sharing it with!

_I scanned the list carefully, searching for my name._

**_Room 1 - Yoko Shoin & Honoka Hirano_ **

**_Room 2 - Satoshi Igarashi & Yuu Masaomi_ **

**_Room 3 - Hiyori Akemi & Tohru Yoshida_ **

**_Room 4 - Yuji Sakamaki & Fukuroi Tamaki_ **

**_Room 5 - Misaki Enomoto & Taylor White_ **

**_Room 6 - Daisuke Shimono & Hikaru Kisaragi_ **

**_Room 7 - Chizuru Watase & Korumi Kaname_ **

**_Room 8 - Kida Mitsuo & Takahiro Kokonose_ **

_I layed my eyes upon my name, and saw the room I’d be staying in, and the person who’d be there with me. I glanced up at Mitsuo-kun, who had a grin on his face, and only a hint of fright. He looked up as well, and met my gaze, grinning wider and waving. He seemed like a good person. Plus, he liked debating, so at least I would be staying with someone who was interested in my work._

**Monokuma** : We’re on a tight schedule here kids, so would you please go to our list of rules?

_I pressed a button labeled ‘Main Menu,’ and it took me back to the home screen, where I pressed on the app called ‘Regulations.’ It took a few seconds to load, before a list of rules appeared on the screen._

**Monokuma** : Now, make sure you read through these carefully! I’m sure you wouldn’t want to break one, upupu!

_I looked over the rules._

**_Rule 1 - All students will live under the roof of this school building._ **

**_Rule 2 - Nighttime goes from 11PM to 8AM. During this time period, certain areas and services will be unavailable. Water will be turned off as well, so make sure you take a shower beforehand!_ **

**_Rule 3 - Students are only permitted to sleep in their own rooms. Sleeping anywhere else will result in severe punishment. If different arrangements need to be made, please see Monokuma._ **

**_Rule 4 - Students are prohibited from attempting to and/or successfully breaking into closed off areas of the school building._ **

**_Rule 5 - There is a ZERO tolerance policy for violence against the headmaster._ **

**_Rule 6 - If a student murders another, they will become ‘the blackened’ and will graduate unless they are discovered as the culprit by their peers._ **

**_Rule 7 - Students are only allowed to kill a maximum of two classmates. Killing more than maximum number will result in them immediately being found guilty, and cause them to be executed for their crimes._ **

**_Rule 8 - More rules will be added to the list, when Headmaster Monokuma decides to do so._ **

_Rules 1 through 5 were generally normal enough, and I didn’t find any of them too difficult to follow. I certainly didn’t want to experience any of the ‘severe punishments’ that Monokuma threatened to administer if we broke any of his rules. The sixth and seventh rules were different. They left me with a knot in my stomach. The bear was obviously confident that a murder would happen, and I couldn’t help but suspect that he had a reason for that. I still tried to have faith in everyone here, nobody seemed like they would kill...but then again, I’ve only just met these people, haven’t I? I didn’t really know them, or what they might’ve been capable of._

**Taylor** : Uhhh, Monokuma or whatever, I’m not sure if I misread this, but...what does rule 6 mean when it says that the blackened can graduate ‘unless they are discovered as the culprit by their peers?’

 **Monokuma** : Isn’t it obvious? It means exactly that! If you can kill someone without anyone finding out it was you, you can graduate!

 **Monokuma** : Well, there’s actually a bit more to it than that, but you’ll just have to wait and see what it is, upupu!

 **Hirano** : Whatever! I’m positive that no one here is gonna try killing, so back off!

 **Monokuma** : Wow, you sure do have a lot of confidence in the people that you _bear_ ly know! Are you so sure that no one will kill?

 **Hirano** : Yeah! Right guys?

_Hirano-san was met with silence._

**Monokuma** : Bwahahahaha! What a blunder! I haven’t seen someone fail _that_ badly in a looong time!

 **Hirano** : …

_Admittedly, I was a little suspicious that my classmates would kill, but not trusting each other was only going to make things worse…_

**Kokonose** : I agree with her.

 **Hirano** : Huh?

 **Monokuma** : Ohohoho! Do I sense a budding romance here? Has Kokonose-chan fallen for the woman he can never be with? Will he give up, only for her to return his affections at the last second?

 **Hirano** : Ha, as if!

_That...kinda hurt…_

**Enomoto** : Actually, I totally agree with these two! Kudos to you guys for standing up to this stupid bear!

 **Shoin** : Yeah! We don’t have to listen to you, you stupid off-brand panda!

 **Sakamaki** : Trust is vital for a successful plan. It would be unwise not to trust each other.

_Others began speaking up too, and supporting Hirano-san and I, but...a few stayed silent…_

**Tamaki** : Shimono? Are you gonna say something or what?

 **Shimono** : …

 **Monokuma** : If you’re all so sure that no one will kill, then don’t pay any attention to him! Unless, you still suspect everyone, right?

 **Hirano** : No! I’m certain everyone else feels that no one will kill! Stop trying to plant doubt Monokuma!

 **Yoshida** : Perhaps, he’s only pointing out the obvious.

 **Enomoto** : What? What are you saying, Yoshida-chan?!

 **Monokuma** : Gee, Yoshida-chan! I didn’t know you cared so much about poor wittle me!

 **Yoshida** : I just think blindly trusting people who I’ve just met is quite foolish.

 **Hirano** : But without trust--

 **Yoshida** : How do we know that you aren’t already planning to kill us, and that this is just a facade for you to hide behind, so others trust you without reason, and don’t believe you are a killer?

 **Hirano** : That’s not true! Yoshida-san, why are you doing this?

 **Yoshida** : I’m only letting our dear classmates know that no one here is to be trusted. Is that really so wrong?

 **Hirano** : Of course! Look at the situation we’re in! If you make everyone doubt each other, there’ll be a murder in no time! Do you want that?

 **Yoshida** : I’m only doing what I think is best to _prevent_ a murder. Filling the heads of our peers with your idiotic ideals is _not_ what is best.

 **Enomoto** : Hey! Everyone has their own ways of doing things! Stop ragging on Hirano-chan just because her opinion about what to do is different than yours!

 **Shoin** : Yeah! This isn’t nice, Tohru! Don’t you have hope?

 **Yoshida** : Of course, although my plan appears to have backfired. I suppose that I’ll stay out of your way...for now. If anything goes wrong, I’d be more than happy to dethrone Hirano.

 **Hirano** : D-Dethrone?!

 **Monokuma** : Upupu! I’m so glad I’ve been able to help you all crush each other’s hope! I’ve completed my goal, so I’d like to get going now! Have fun!

 **Taylor** : You’re just gonna leave? Just like that?

 **Igarashi** : Shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on us or something? What if we break one of your _precious_ rules and you miss it?

 **Monokuma** : Thank you for your concern, but there’s no need to worry! There are security cameras in almost every room, so I can watch you all from the safety of my hideout! Oh, and messing with these cameras is also against the rules! I should add that one to the list!

 **Monokuma** : Ok, I’m off now! Be extra careful or else you might wind up dead! Actually, I take that back! Don’t be careful at all!

_And with that, Monokuma sunk below his podium, and vanished. We all looked around at each other, unsure of what to do next._

**Kisaragi** : So...um...how about we look for an...um...escape?

 **Sakamaki** : This all seems way too planned out for there to be one, but there’s no waste in trying.

 **Sakamaki** : I’d recommend that for tomorrow morning, when we’re all a bit more rested. We all come out to the cafeteria and have breakfast. It’d be a good way to discuss our plans for the time we’ll spend here. Afterwards, we can look for a method of escape.

 **Hirano** : That’s a really good idea, Sakamaki-kun! Everyone can just--

_Hirano-san was cut off by a whacking sound, which was followed by a thud. We all looked around frantically for the source, and when we found it, everyone began to panic._

**Tamaki** : Wha--Hey! What are...what are you doing?!

_Tamaki-kun lay on the ground on his back with a bruise on the back of his head. He stared upward at someone who was standing above him, holding what appeared to be what they had used to hit him. They brought the weapon down again - this time striking him on his forehead - and Tamaki-kun yelped. The attacker began hitting him more...with his...with his skateboard._

_Shimono-kun was trying to kill Tamaki-kun._

_Suddenly, I realized how severe the consequences of this could be. If Tamaki-kun died, and Shimono-kun became a killer, we’d have to participate in one of those class trials, we’d all know he did it, and he would be...what was it the rules said...executed?_

_I tried to move, but I was frozen. I couldn’t bear to watch Tamaki-kun murdered, right before my eyes, but I just couldn’t move. I was only able to, when someone else finally socked Shimono-kun is the face, and tore the skateboard out of his hands._

_Hirano-san…_

**Hirano** : Shimono-kun?! What was that?!

_Shimono-kun stared down at floor, unmoving. Tears were falling from his cheeks._

**Shimono** : I’m sorry...I’m so, so sorry…

_I half-expected Hirano-san to yell at him, and have him confined to his room or something of the sort, but instead, she surprised me with a much less abrasive approach._

**Hirano** : Listen, you don’t need to be afraid. No one here’s gonna die, unless you kill them. You just need to have hope in all of us, okay?

_Shimono-kun slowly looked up at Hirano-san._

**Shimono** : Are...are you sure?

 **Hirano** : I’m sure that as long as we believe in each other, we’re going to be okay.

 **Shimono** : You really mean that?

 **Hirano** : Yes. I do.

_I was shocked at how easily she pacified Shimono-kun. He seemed to calm down quite easily. Hopefully, nothing like this would happen again, but I could only hope._

**Hirano** : Now, there _are_ consequences for your actions. For as long as I deem fit, your skateboard will remain in the possession of...hmmm…Watase-san!

 **Watase** : Wh--Me?!

 **Hirano** : Yeah! Make sure that no one else has it, okay?

 **Watase** : O-Okay. Thank you…

 **Hirano** : There’s really nothing you need to thank me for Watase-san.

 **Hirano** : I think everyone should do whatever they please for the rest of the day! Just try to be a productive as possible, and keep some of your energy for tomorrow, got it everything?

 **Enomoto** : Sure thing, Hirano-chan!

 **Igarashi** : I can’t wait for tomorrow! We may be off to a bad start, but I think that in the end we’re going to have a lovely year!

 **Kisaragi** : I sure hope so…

 **Kaname** : Do not fret. Perhaps, tomorrow we’ll find an exit, and we’ll be able to escape.

 **Kisaragi** : Yeah...you’re right…

_As the group began to develop small conversations, I decided to leave and head to my room. I felt extremely exhausted after everything that had happened, and I really just wanted some time to rest. I quietly slipped out of the gymnasium doors without anyone noticing, and slowly walking toward my room. Even though I tried to focus my mind on other things, the thoughts of whether or not someone would actually kill kept coming back…_

_…_

_..._

_...and then I felt something smack against my head…_

_It was hard and...thin? I wasn’t able to react before I was hit a second time, and then a third, then a fourth, and this felt all too familiar…_

_...like how Tamaki-kun was just attacked, except…_

_...no one was around to help me…_

_I eventually fell to the ground in a pathetic heap, and blood began to trickle down my head. My glasses fell and clattered on the floor - just out of reach - and everything saw became a blurred mess._

_Eventually, my vision started to blur even more - if that was even possible - and everything slowly darkened as I fell into a black pit of darkness and despair..._

**PROLOGUE END**

**SURVIVORS - 16?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Takahiro's in a bit of a pickle now, huh? Please comment your thoughts so far and opinions! Also, vote in the link for characters you'd like to see free times with! Free times will begin in the second part of chapter one! That is, if Takahiro survives this...
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/12639227


	3. Chapter One: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER OH GOD
> 
> The honorifics all of the characters use might be a little difficult to keep track of so here they are:
> 
> Kokonose, Igarashi, Akemi, Hirano, Kaname, Watase, and Masaomi use surname-kun for boys and surname-san for girls  
> Sakamaki uses surname-kun for everyone  
> Taylor, Tamaki, and Yoshida only use surnames  
> Shoin typically only uses given names, but she'll use someone's surname if she doesn't like them. (She also uses -kun for Kokonose since he requested that she was a bit more formal)  
> Enomoto uses surname-chan for everyone  
> Kisaragi uses surname-san for boys and surname-kun for girls  
> Shimono uses surname-san for everyone  
> Mitsuo uses a nickname and -bo
> 
> Also I've changed it so that Kokonose's 'descriptor' is his surname instead of his given name like everyone else. This also applies to the prologue.

**Chapter 1 - The Early Bird Gets the Worm**

**Part 1**

_..._

**Enomoto** : Hey! I think he's waking up!

_...what..._

**Igarashi** : Well, well, well, you appear to be right, Enomoto-san!

_My eyes fluttered open with a lot of resistance. I looked ahead of me, to see myself lying in a bed in some kind of bedroom. There were lots of people standing around, and upon further inspection, I realized they were the people who were supposed to be my classmates. They were all here, and they were all okay and happy._

**Shoin** : You should really be more careful! We found you passed out on the floor in the middle of the hall! You could've died!

_Oh, was that really it? I had just… passed out? That certainly made sense - this situation, it was stressful. I also couldn't remember the last time I had eaten, so, yeah. That was a problem._

**Kisaragi** : Um...are you okay…? You're… just sorta… staring and… um… not speaking… it’s kinda creepy…

_Oh. I realized that he was right. I hadn't said a word since I woke up, and I hadn't blinked either. I must seem really weird now. Whatever, I guess. I just pressed my eyes shut for a quick second, and then reopened them…_

_…and immediately wished that I hadn't._

_I was on the floor of the hallway again. I could feel myself soaked in blood pressed up against the cold floor made of… something. I felt cold… unbearably cold, and I was totally immobilized. Was I… dead?_

_I didn't have time to think about that, because I heard footsteps slowly getting louder and louder. I used the last bit of strength that I had in me to look up, and all I could see was a blank, gray figure before the figure brought an object down onto my head, and I felt a horrendous pain rip through my body._

_Then I woke up._

_I was terrified that it wasn't real - how could I trust that this wasn't a dream? So I pinched myself, and shut my eyes tightly. After a few seconds of pain and anxious waiting, I stopped pinching myself and opened my eyes, and let out a sigh of relief to see the only difference was a small mark that had appeared from pinching myself._

_I felt awake. I_ was _awake._

 **Enomoto** : Watch where you put those piss bottles, asshole!

_Maybe I should go back to sleep._

_I look over at the commotion to see Enomoto-san, Taylor-san, and Igarashi-kun setting down a case of apple cider. Well, it was really just Enomoto-san and Taylor-san, but Igarashi-kun appeared to be… providing emotional support._

**Igarashi** : C’mon you guys! We can do it! Put all you've got into it!

 **Enomoto** : Hey, there's only room for one cheerleader here!

 **Taylor** : And what's this about ‘we?’ You haven't done a damn thing to help out!

 **Igarashi** : Uhhh, uhhhh--oh, look! Kokonose-kun is awake!

_Igarashi-kun dramatically pointed at me and rushed over presenting me in my ‘awakened’ state. I guess my timing was pretty convenient for him. Enomoto-san and Taylor-san seemed to focus on me, not saying another word about the apple cider debacle. Speaking of which, I didn't want the first thing I said since I woke up to be a complaint, but…_

**Kokonose** : Why did you three bring in all of this cider?

 **Taylor** : Well, we wanted you to feel better and there are lists of things everybody here likes and dislikes in our e-Handbooks, and apple cider is listed as something you like so, yeah!

 **Igarashi** : And because they apparently, ahem, ‘look like piss’, Enomoto-san went ahead and eloquently nicknamed them ‘piss bottles.’ How refreshing!

 **Enomoto** : I feel attacked.

 **Igarashi** : You should.

_That was awfully sweet of them to do, especially since we had only just met each other. I wanted to thank them, but there was something more important that I needed answered first._

**Kokonose** : Er… what happened to me?

_The second I asked that, all three of their cheery expressions were replaced with shame and melancholy. However, the answer did not come from any of them._

**???:** She attacked you…

_I looked over to the other side of my room, and saw Hirano-san. She was standing quite stiffly, with her shoulders tense and her hands clenched into fists. She was staring down at the ground, but she looked back up at me with a shameful expression._

**Hirano** : She attacked you… and I just let it happen…

 **Enomoto** : Hirano-chan, don’t--

 **Hirano** : Don’t what? Don’t blame myself? Why shouldn’t I blame myself when _I_ am the one to blame?!

 **Enomoto** : You couldn’t have know she would use the skateboard to--

 **Hirano** : Well, I should have!

_Wait, the skateboard…?_

_No..._

**~**

**Hirano** : For as long as I deem fit, your skateboard will remain in the possession of… hmmm… Watase-san!

 **Watase** : Wh--Me?!

 **Hirano** : Yeah! Make sure that no one else has it, okay?

 **Watase** : O-Okay. Thank you…

 **Hirano** : There’s really nothing you need to thank me for Watase-san!

**~**

_There was no way I could just believe this! Watase-san seemed so calm… but… I guess I still don’t really know anybody here. Still, she wouldn’t do this right? There had to be a mistake!_

_I really wanted to believe in her, but it was really like what Yoshida-san said, huh? We shouldn’t be trusting strangers…_

_I was already tired of just lying on my bed. It was too warm, and all of the blankets they had put on me felt suffocating._

**Taylor** : Hey! You’re leaving already?

 **Kokonose** : I’m fine.

 **Taylor** : You just got whacked in the head! You need rest! What if you’ve gotta concussion or somethin’ like that?

 **Kokonose** : I assure you, I’ll be fine.

 **Taylor** : What about the cider?

 **Kokonose** : I appreciate you three getting it for me.

 **Taylor** : Huh, I can tell I won't getcha to budge. Guess I can't stop ya...

 **Igarashi** : Farewell on your journey, Kokonose-kun, and please do stay safe!

 **Enomoto** : See ya, Kokonose-chan! Don’t get killed, okay?

 **Kokonose** : Uh… sure.

_As I approached the door, Enomoto-san, Igarashi-kun, and Taylor-san began a strange conversation about something regarding a reality TV show I remember hearing about, and the odd trio left my room. Hirano-san also moved to leave, but turned to speak to me before doing so._

**Hirano** : Here’s your key.

_Hirano-san handed me a ring with a small key attached to it, along with a keychain with my surname engraved on it._

**Hirano** : Monokuma gave them to us after you left. Apparently, he forgot to do so beforehand, so, yeah…

 **Kokonose** : Thank you.

 **Hirano** : No problem. And just remember, I’m--

 **Kokonose** : You don’t need to be sorry, Hirano-san. This was beyond your control. I appreciate your concern, but please, relax.

 **Hirano** : I… I…

 **Kokonose** : You weren’t one that attacked me. It wasn’t your fault.

 **Hirano** : …

 **Hirano** : ...Thank you.

_Hirano-san gratefully smiled, before stating one final thing._

**Hirano** : By the way, we kinda started looking around without you.

_Wh…_

**Kokonose** : Huh…?

 **Hirano** : I know I said we were gonna do it tomorrow, but it’s kinda boring around here, so yeah…

 **Kokonose** : Oh…

_I didn’t know that me almost dying was boring._

**Hirano** : Igarashi-kun, Enomoto-san, and Taylor-san were all assigned to guard you, and they’ve probably gone off to explore somewhere. Excluding you, we’ve all broken up into groups of three, so just look around for us! I was with Mitsuo-kun and Kaname-san, but I just kinda… had to be here when you woke up.

 **Kokonose** : I… see. Thank you for telling me all of this.

 **Hirano** : I’ll be heading back now. Go look around, as long as you feel okay!

 **Kokonose** : I will.

 **Hirano** : See you later, Kokonose-kun!

_Hirano-san left my room looking a lot more energetic than she did before, practically skipping out. I, too, left my room, shutting the door and locking it with the key I got from Hirano-san. She walked forward, down a narrow hallway that… looked like the one I had been attacked in…_

_I decided not to think about that. It would be much nicer to talk to my other classmates, and I couldn’t see any possible drawbacks. I walked to the right of the hall, meeting a wall with eight doors, and a small staircase leading to a balcony with eight more doors resting atop it, perfectly aligned with the doors on the bottom floor. Standing in front of some of the doors on the bottom were Masaomi-kun, Tamaki-kun, and…_

_Oh…_

_Watase-san was in front of the rightmost door with her back facing me, briefly turning around to look behind her. While doing so, she spotted me, and sprinted to the array of dorm rooms with a small shriek. She stopped in front of the door on the other side of the hall, and quickly whipped something out of her pocket - most likely a key. Surely enough, she put it into the keyhole of the door, and opened it, shutting herself inside._

_That didn’t go as well as I’d hoped._

**Tamaki** : Nice going.

_Tamaki-kun spoke from behind me, a scowl on his face as he stared at me disdainfully._

**Kokonose** : Hi there, Tamaki-kun.

 **Tamaki** : Tch.

_Tamaki-kun scoffed as he went back to what he was doing before, as if I never even showed up. The bruise from his own attack earlier was still very apparent, and it was still just as chilling..._

**Masaomi** : Don’t mind him Kokonose-kun! He’s just a drag!

_Masaomi-kun beamed as he skipped over to where I stood._

**Masaomi** : How’re ya feeling? You got pretty messed up by Watase-san!

_Watase-san..._

**Kokonose** : Uh, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.

 **Masaomi** : No, thank you! For like, not dying. It’d be pretty bad to lose someone cool on our first day here, so I’m glad you’re okay!

_Someone cool…?_

**Kokonose** : That’s… very nice of you Masaomi-kun. I appreciate that.

 **Masaomi** : It’s no problem! Now, wanna hear about what I’ve found here?

 **Kokonose** : Sure, that would be nice.

 **Masaomi** : Well, I haven’t looked at much of that balcony yet, but from what I’ve seen on this bottom floor, they’re rooms that are designed for each of us, to like, practice our talent in, I guess?

_Hm, that’s pretty cool. At least I can still keep my skills sharp while I’m in here._

**Masaomi** : Tamaki-kun said they were called talent labs, which makes sense since they’re, you know…

 **Kokonose** : I get it.

 **Masaomi** : Nice!

 **Masaomi** : Yours is right here!

_Masaomi-kun pointed to the second to last door in the row._

**Masaomi** : Lemme go grab your key, okay?

_The sculptor strolled over to the door and took the key that was inside of the keyhole out of it. He walked back to me and handed it to me._

**Masaomi** : Here you are Kokonose-kun!

 **Kokonose** : Thank you.

 **Masaomi** : It’s nothin’!

 **Masaomi** : That’s just about all there is for this area! You should go check out some place else! It looked like there was tons of cool stuff around!

 **Kokonose** : Thanks for showing me this. I’ll see you later.

 **Masaomi** : For sure!

_Masaomi-kun waved me off as Tamaki-kun leaned against the wall and shot a glare at me. I wonder why he was upset with me?_

_I decided to banish the thought from my mind, as I turned a corner leading to a hallway. I was immediately presented with multiple doors, each with a sign above them. One sign said ‘Library’, another had the word ‘Storage’ on it, but the one that made me do a double take was the one labeled ‘Escape’._

_Hirano-san, Kaname-san, and Mitsuo-kun stood in front of the door, each wearing a puzzled expression on their face._

**Kaname** : So you’re feeling better now, Kokonose-kun?

_What? How did she know I was there?_

**Kaname** : If you’re wondering, I was able to hear you walk up.

_Geez, she must have really good hearing!_

_My presence having been revealed, I stepped a bit closer to the trio, now turned to face me. Looking at the door more closely, I was able to see that it had been barred off, and was totally inaccessible._

**Hirano** : Ah, Kokonose-kun!

 **Mitsuo** : Man, Koko-bo! Your head must be made of steel!

_Wh-What did he just call me?_

**Kokonose** : Um, pardon me but, Koko-bo?

 **Hirano** : Mitsuo-kun is one of those people that gives nicknames to others and uses -bo. He’s _that_ kind of guy.

 **Mitsuo** : H-Hey, what do you mean by _that_ kind of guy?

 **Kaname** : The incredibly ridiculous kind.

_Mitsuo-kun hung his head as Hirano-san and Kaname-san smirked at each other. The former seemed kinda sad so I… pat him on the back._

**Mitsuo** : Thanks, Koko-bo… it’s reassuring to know that there are nice people like you who are always there for everybody.

_Mitsuo-kun threw in a fake sniffle to add to his ‘sadness’. Both of the girls rolled their eyes._

**Kokonose** : Um, anyway… this door, it's labeled ‘Escape’, so does that mean--

 **Kaname** : No.

_Oh._

**Mitsuo** : We've tried everything to get through the door, but nothing's worked.

 **Hirano** : I can't believe the way out is right here, but there's nothing we can do to get through it…

 **Mitsuo** : Wha--Hey! Hira-bo! Don't get down just yet!

 **Hirano** : Huh?

 **Mitsuo** : We haven't seen the whole school yet! Maybe one of the other groups will find an exit! Or! Or maybe we'll find a key or somethin’ else to get through the door!

 **Hirano** : Yeah… yeah!

_She sure is easily motivated._

**Hirano** : Instead of whining, I should be trying to find a way out of this damn school!

 **Mitsuo** : That's the spirit!

_Hirano-san and Mitsuo-kun bumped their fists, and high fived simultaneously while excitedly shouting unnecessarily loudly. Geez, athletic people sure are strange…_

**Kaname** : Well, there doesn't seem to be much more here, so I advise we all head to the cafeteria.

 **Kokonose** : The cafeteria?

 **Hirano** : Oh right! We all planned to meet up and discuss our findings there!

 **Kokonose** : Ah, that makes sense.

 **Mitsuo** : You comin’?

 **Kokonose** : Uh, I'm not quite done looking around yet.

 **Mitsuo** : At least come with us so you know where it is!

 **Kokonose** : Oh, that's actually… not a bad idea.

 **Mitsuo** : Sweet! See! I'm not totally ridiculous, you guys!

 **Kaname** : I suppose you are somewhat correct.

_Mitsuo-kun playfully pushed on Kaname-san’s shoulder to which she responded with a small chuckle as we walked to the cafeteria. We finally reached the end of the hallway, standing in front of a huge pair of doors. Another sign was above the doors and although it was rather high up, I was just able to make out the word ‘Cafeteria’._

_Hirano-san pushed the doors open revealing a large, open room, with wooden communal tables scattered about. I spotted a couch against the wall to the right. Enomoto-san and Taylor-san stood on either side of the couch looking over a white… blob? What was that thing? And wasn't Igarashi-kun supposed to be with them? I decided it would be best to leave them alone for now…_

**Mitsuo** : Second group here, huh? I wonder where the three that were supposed to be looking around here are?

 **Kaname** : Probably in the kitchen, eating.

_I look around the room and spotted another door against the wall across from me. Another sign rested above it reading ‘Kitchen’._

**Hirano** : Well, I guess now we've just gotta wait.

 **Mitsuo** : Ugh! So boring!

 **Kokonose** : Well, waiting can't be so bad with you guys here.

_All three of them gave me a strange look as I realized that what I had just said could be taken in many… different ways._

**Kokonose** : U-Uh! I mean! You guys, uh!

 **Mitsuo** : Aw, I appreciate the sentiment, bud! Too bad I don't swing that way!

 **Hirano** : Riiiiiiiiight.

 **Kokonose** : N-No, I-I mean…!

 **Kaname** : Use your words, Kokonose-kun.

 **Mitsuo** : Hey! What the hell are you tryin’ to say, Hira-bo!

 **Kokonose** : I just, um, you all--

 **Hirano** : Eh, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.

 **Kokonose** : You guys seem… nice, is all I'm saying.

 **Mitsuo** : Oh! Well you could've just said so!

_I… just did._

**Kaname** : I wholeheartedly agree! Being trapped here might not be the worst thing in the world with dear friends like you all in my company!

 **Mitsuo** : Aw, thanks Koru-bo!

 **Kaname** : Not you though.

 **Mitsuo** : Oh…

_Kaname-san and Hirano-san both laughed while Mitsuo-kun continued his sulking. I decided to take a break before checking in with the other groups. Who should I go talk to now?_

**\---**

_I thought about who to talk with for a while before eventually deciding on Hirano-san. We were already both in the same place, and she's definitely one of the people I felt more comfortable around. Kaname-san and Mitsuo-kun seemed to have started their own conversation so I decided to swoop in._

**Kokonose** : Hey Hirano-san.

 **Hirano** : ‘Sup Kokonose-kun. Something on your mind?

 **Kokonose** : Oh, um, nothing really. Well, I mean of course I’ve got a ton of stuff on my mind considering this crazy situation we’re in but, uh…

 **Hirano** : You'd rather not talk about it, huh?

 **Kokonose** : Yeah, how did you know?

 **Hirano** : I’ve been told I've got pretty great intuition, my friend.

 **Kokonose** : I see.

 **Hirano** : Plus you seem more like the type to keep to yourself. Hm, what's the word… you seem more introverted.

 **Kokonose** : Oh…

_That again, huh?_

**Hirano** : That's not a bad thing though. It's okay to be… less outgoing and social than other people. Not everyone is an Igarashi-kun or an Enomoto-san. Honestly, I wouldn't mind a few more Kokonose-kuns.

 **Kokonose** : That's… really sweet of you to say.

_Hirano-san leaned back._

**Hirano** : It's nothing really. Sometimes big personalities like theirs worry me. I… like the quiet types better.

_Hirano-san’s eyes flickered away from me for a moment, and I could've sworn she was looking in Kaname-san’s direction. Coincidence, right?_

_Yeah, I doubt it._

**Kokonose** : Is Kaname-san one of those quiet types?

 **Hirano** : Huh?

_Hirano-san froze for a moment. She seemed to be taking a second to register what I had said._

**Hirano** : Wh-What did you just say?!

 **Kokonose** : You like the quiet types. And Kaname-san is qui--

 **Hirano** : Sh-Shut the fuck up! This conversation is over!

_Well… that could've gone better._

_Aside from the end, we had a nice conversation. I'm really glad that she didn't bring up that… incident from earlier. It's nice to know that it wasn't going to be a big, defining moment that I'd be known for._

_I feel like Hirano-san and I got a bit closer._

_After some deliberation I noticed that Taylor-san was walking away from the couch. Maybe she'd be fun to talk to? I decided to approach her and give it my best effort._

**Kokonose** : Hey Taylor-san!

 **Taylor** : Hey man! How's it goin’! Er, wait, actually, you don't have to answer that! This situation’s pretty shitty after all…

 **Kokonose** : Ah, right… I'd prefer to look on the bright side and have confidence in my classmates though…

 **Taylor** : Whoa! Really?! Even after you nearly got taken out by that Watase chick?!

 **Kokonose** : Uh, yeah…

 **Taylor** : Geez, man… people where I lived held grudges all the time!

 **Kokonose** : Ah, I get it… what's it like where you lived anyway?

 **Taylor** : Oh, you wanna know about ol’ Detroit? Well, to tell ya the truth, it's nothin’ special.

 **Kokonose** : Really?

 **Taylor** : Yup…

_Taylor-san avoided my gaze, and I got a slight feeling she wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I decided not to press her for information about it since she didn't seem very comfortable talking about her home._

**Kokonose** : Uh, what are the people there like?

 **Taylor** : Well, there were a ton of cool people - I had this one friend Leila, and we were inseparable. So much so, that she even moved to Japan sometime back. There were a lotta shitty rats too though…

_Her eyes trailed away again. I wonder what she isn't telling me?_

**Kokonose** : How long have you been living in Japan?

 **Taylor** : Heh, the day that I got my invitation letter, my ma and I booked a flight an’ we were soaring above the sea the next week.

 **Kokonose** : What about your dad?

_Wow. Great move. Asking about the parents._

**Taylor** : …

 **Taylor** : I’ll talk to ya later Kokonose.

_Taylor-san walked back toward the couch, more agitated then she was before._

_That… could've ended on a much better note._

_I'm interested in Taylor-san’s past. She definitely seemed to be holding back a lot in this conversation. I shouldn't pry but… curiosity’s ensnared me._

_Even if that ended poorly, I feel like Taylor-san and I became a little closer._

**\---**

_I'd decided that I had spent enough time being unproductive. Before I headed out to see what the other groups were doing, I decided to see what Enomoto-san and Taylor-san were up to. The blob the two of them stood over on the couch had only increased in size since I had first seen it, and I was more than curious about what they could possibly be making that for. Igarashi-kun was also still missing from the group to my confusion._

_As I stepped closer, I saw the duo holding spray cans of whipped cream in each hand and suddenly got a feeling of what the blob was for, and why Igarashi-kun appeared to be missing._

**Kokonose** : Uh, hey guys…

 **Enomoto** : What's up, Kokonose-chan? Been drinkin’ that cider we gotcha?

 **Kokonose** : Erm, not yet. I haven't gotten very thirsty.

 **Enomoto** : Eh, fair enough.

 **Kokonose** : Okay, well, I have a question.

 **Taylor** : Shoot.

_I pointed at the blob._

**Kokonose** : Is… that Igarashi-kun…?

_The girls shared a glance before bursting into laughter. I suppose that had answered my question…_

**Taylor** : Turns out, the guy is one deep sleeper!

 **Enomoto** : I can't wait for him to wake up!

 **Kokonose** : Um…

 _I guess I know who to_ not _fall asleep around._

 **Enomoto** : Hey! Akemi-chan! You got some more whipped cream back there?!

_Suddenly, Akemi-san burst out of the kitchen, carrying a lot of whipped cream cans._

**Akemi** : I’ve gotcha covered!

_I thought siblings were supposed to look out for each other?_

**Kokonose** : You’re helping them?

 **Akemi** : Yup! This’ll teach him not to push me off of cliffs anymore!

_Wait what._

**Kokonose** : H-How are you alive?

 **Akemi** : We’ve been through some tough shit, my man. The two of us can make it through anything!

 **Taylor** : Man, you’re hardcore!

_More like impossible, but whatever._

**Enomoto** : How’d you think of this anyway?

 **Akemi** : Satoshi has these scheduled “beauty naps” as he calls them, and there was whipped cream in the fridge, and you know the rest!

 **Taylor** : Geez, why’s he so high-maintenance!

_Wait a second._

_Wait._

_Oh no…_

**Kokonose** : Guys, we need to stop this--

 **Enomoto** : Come on! No one’s getting hurt!

 **Kokonose** : No, you don’t understand--

 **Taylor** : Don’t understand _what_ ? Don’t _you_ understand what a joke is?

 **Kokonose** : Please just--

 **Akemi** : It’s all in good fun, Kokonose-kun. Relax and grab some whipped crea--

 **Kokonose** : We’re breaking a rule!

_Stunned and confused silence followed, as they tried to figure out what rule that had been broken._

**Kokonose** : Well, Igarashi-kun is…

 **Monokuma** : OwO? What’s this?

_Uh oh._

**Kokonose** : Uhh…

_Akemi-san leaned in to whisper to me._

**Akemi** : Wh-Which rule?!

 **Kokonose** : The one regarding sleeping outside of dorms.

 **Akemi** : No, fuck!

 **Monokuma** : What’s with this whispering? Talking about how sexy I am?

 **Enomoto** : Ew.

 **Taylor** : Yeah, what the fuck?

_Akemi-san began to frantically dig through Igarashi-kun’s casing, attempting to wake him up. She brushed off his face and shook him mercilessly, causing him to stir a bit._

**Monokuma** : Hey, Igarashi-chan! Wake up!

 **Igarashi** : N-Not the stadium!

_Uh, what was his dream about?_

**Akemi** : Wh-What could you p-possibly be talking about Monokuma? Satoshi is fine and awake and sitting upright-

_Akemi-san pulled him so he was sitting up._

**Akemi** : -and completely awake!

 **Monokuma** : Ah, I see!

 **Akemi** : Phew…

 **Monokuma** : I’ll get going now! Sorry for troubling you lovely ladies! And the other two.

_Monokuma waddled off into the distance, and we all collectively sighed._

**Akemi** : That was a close one.

 **Igarashi** : Yeah, what just happened and why am I covered in whipped cream?

 **Enomoto** : Uh, not important! Just get cleaned up, alright?

 **Igarashi** : Okay…? You sure are acting quite stra--

_Igarashi-kun was cut off by a spear rushing past his head and embedding itself in the wall behind us._

**Akemi** : Shit!

 **Igarashi** : Huh?!

 **Hirano** : What’s going on over there?!

 **Monokuma** : You really think I’m that stupid, huh?

 **Mitsuo** : You guys didn’t break a rule, did you?

_Hirano-san, Mitsuo-kun, and Kaname-san rushed over to us._

**Kaname** : I did not see any violence in this direction. What is your reasoning bear?

 **Monokuma** : No sleeping outside of dorms! You should really pay more attention to the rules or else you won’t last long!

 **Monokuma** : Now, I’ve already let Shoin-chan off, so there are no more free passes!

 **Enomoto** : W-Wait!

 **Taylor** : Enomoto? What are you doing?

_Enomoto-san stepped forward reaching toward Monokuma._

**Enomoto** : Listen up bear! If you lay off of Igarashi-chan, I’ll do you a favor!

 **Monokuma** : Ohoho? Anything I want?

 **Enomoto** : As long as no one dies!

 **Monokuma** : Fair enough! Now come close!

_Enomoto-san approached Monokuma, who leapt up onto her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. She didn’t have much of a reaction to it, which I supposed was a good thing._

_As Monokuma dropped down and left, she walked back over to us with a confident smirk on her face, and we all gradually calmed down._

**Hirano** : So, what did he want you to do?

 **Enomoto** : Oh, it’s nothing big!

_Hirano-san frowned and Kaname-san raised an eyebrow, but no one else asked any questions._

**Igarashi** : Anyway, I think that I shall return to my room for the nap I was so gracefully enjoying!

 **Akemi** : Yeah, graceful, totally how I’d describe you getting covered in a bunch of white stuff.

_Igarashi-kun gave her a quick glare before walking off as she chuckled a bit, rolling her eyes._

**Akemi** : I think I’ll head back with him.

 **Mitsuo** : What about the meeting?!

 **Akemi** : Don’t worry! We would never miss it!

_Akemi-san shot Mitsuo-kun - metaphorically - with some sort of finger guns, before following Igarashi-kun out of the cafeteria._

_Well, now that that was over, I could explore some more._

_I decided to check the kitchen before I left, just to see if there was anything of note in there. As I passed through the doors, I could spot Kisaragi-kun fiddling with a dishwasher and Sakamaki-kun looking in the refrigerator. I decided to go up to Sakamaki-kun first._

**Kokonose** : Hi Sakamaki-kun.

 **Sakamaki** : Oh. Hello Kokonose-kun.

 **Sakamaki** : Have you seen Akemi-kun?

 **Kokonose** : Oh, uh, yeah--

 **Sakamaki** : Where is she?

_Geez, I’m getting to that._

**Kokonose** : She went to the dorms with her brother.

 **Sakamaki** : Hm, how irresponsible. I’m awfully disappointed in her.

 **Sakamaki** : Three people searching would be much more efficient than two. I'm going to have to give her a stern talking to.

 **Kokonose** : …

_Sakamaki-kun continue to grumble as he resumed searching. He eventually turned back to me, looking a little shocked. Did he forget I was here?_

**Sakamaki** : Is there something you want?

 **Kokonose** : I was going to ask about what you've found.

 **Sakamaki** : Excuse me? That's what the meeting is for. Now stop wasting my time.

_Sakamaki-kun turned away from me and continued looking around. I guess I could just talk to Kisaragi-kun…_

**Kisaragi** : Wow! Kokonose-san! Look!

_As I approached him, Kisaragi-kun held up a book, pointing to a certain entry within it._

**Kisaragi** : They have a recipe for omelets in here! I can make some one for our whole class!

_Kisaragi-kun was extremely giddy, although I couldn't say I understood why…_

**Kokonose** : Omelet? Isn't that a cat’s name?

_Kisaragi-kun gasped in shock, as if he was amazed I didn't know what this ‘omelet’ is._

**Kisaragi** : An omelet is a type of food! I’ve eaten them all my life!

 **Kokonose** : Never heard of them.

_Kisaragi-kun gasped again, with an increase in dramaticness._

**Kisaragi** : Hm…

_He tapped his pointer finger to his chin, as if thinking of a solution to the problem._

**Kisaragi** : Oh! I’ve got it! I can just make you some omelets!

 **Kokonose** : Oh, okay…

_I wanted to feel happy, but I still didn't know what omelets were so I wasn't sure about whether to celebrate or prepare for my death. Anyway, Kisaragi-kun’s momentary excitement had passed and it seemed like that conversation was over._

**Kokonose** : So, what did you find out?

 **Kisaragi** : Hm? ...Oh! Well, the cabinets and the fridge are… stocked up with food and stuff…

 **Sakamaki** : What?! Cabinets and a fridge?! In a kitchen?! Stocked with food?!! I had no clue!!!

_Sakamaki-kun looked over with mild annoyance resting over his face. Surprisingly, Kisaragi-kun - who seemed like the type to immediately burst into tears after someone mocked him - continued._

**Kisaragi** : Okay… well… uh… Monokuma also came in here earlier to tell us this place would automatically restock with fresh food… which is...uh… really good news.

_I guess the others will have plenty of whipped cream to spray Igarashi-kun with._

**Kisaragi** : Hey… Kokonose-san…? Mind if I ask you something…?

 **Kokonose** : Of course not. What do you want to ask?

 **Kisaragi** : Oh… uh… well… are you okay…?

_Oh. This again._

**Kisaragi** : I-I know that you probably don’t wanna… uh… talk about but… uh…

 **Kisaragi** : I’m just really worried…

 **Kokonose** : I’m fine.

 **Kisaragi** : Are you… really sure…? You were in such bad shape… I’m so glad I could help…

 **Kokonose** : What did you help with?

 **Kisaragi** : Oh…! Um… well we get head injuries in basketball a lot… so I was able to… uh… fix it… I guess. Someone even found a nice blue band-aid to use…

_Wow, I really owe him for that._

_..._

_The ‘saving me’ part, not the band-aid._

**Kokonose** : Thank you very much Kisaragi-kun.

 **Kisaragi** : Huh…? What do you mean…?

 **Kokonose** : You saved me. I’m really grateful.

 **Kisaragi** : Oh…

 **Kisaragi** : Sorry… it’s just… people just don’t say that to me often.

 **Kokonose** : Well you deserve it. Seriously.

 **Kisaragi** : I’m glad you think so...

_He didn’t seem too convinced, but I really meant it! Kisaragi-kun resumed his search after that, so I decided to move on from the kitchen. There didn’t seem to be anything else in there. I passed through the cafeteria and back through the hallway we went through and wound up back at the door that Hirano-san, Kaname-san, and Mitsuo-kun had been inspecting. The doors to the storage and library were still here. But… shouldn’t there be only one group left? Maybe they had to check both rooms… yeah. That actually makes sense. I guess I’ll just have to choose a door._

_I stood between the doors and closed my eyes, spinning around. Whichever door I was facing the most when I stopped would be the one I go through. I just have to hope that no one sees me doing this… I probably look crazy…_

_After five or so spins, I opened my eyes and faced the storage room door. Guess I’ll be heading into there first. I stepped through the door and…_

_It was empty. No one was in there. In fact, almost_ nothing _was in there. At all. It was just a moderately sized room with gray walls and gray floors. It looked kind of dingy…_

_There was only one actual object in the room. It was a first aid kit sitting on ground of the center of the room. It was open and the contents were strewn about the area. Bandages, pills, even cough syrup was mixed in there. I guess someone had used it before. Maybe they got it to use on me?_

_That would be… really strange though… how could anyone know it was in here if we hadn’t looked through the rooms yet? But, there’s no other medical supplies, so that_ had _to have been what was used, right? I… can’t think about this for too long… it’s too confusing. Maybe someone from the other groups had messed with the kit while looking in here. Yeah, that makes sense._

_Since there was nothing else in that room, I decided to head to the library across the hall. I pushed the door open and stepped into a winding, complex labyrinth of bookcases, each of them filled to the brim with books. The books were so densely packed that I couldn’t see through the shelves at all. It felt like I was about to enter a maze. I decided to walk forward, and turned a corner to be met with Yoshida-san._

_She was looking through a small, paperback book, glossing over the pages with her index finger. She seemed to be really into the book. Maybe I shouldn’t bother her…_

**Yoshida** : Kokonose, come here.

_That could also work._

_I stepped toward her as she folded the corner of the page she was on and closed the book, holding it by her side, and turned to face me._

**Yoshida** : Feeling better already?

_Looks like we’re going onto my least favorite topic._

**Kokonose** : Oh, um, yeah, I guess.

 **Yoshida** : Good. We could’ve lost you. All because of Hirano.

 **Kokonose** : Huh? What do you mean by that?

_Yoshida-san sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She turned back to the bookshelf and put the book she held back, looking through the other books now._

**Yoshida** : We should have been more careful. Even though it was just the beginning. Making sure that everyone is accounted for is extremely important, and if _I_ hadn’t noticed that you were gone, you’d be dead.

_Oh._

**Yoshida** : She also supplied your attacker with her weapon.

_That’s also true._

**Yoshida** : You need to be more careful too. If you had just stayed in the gymnasium, you would have been fine, and the tension between us wouldn’t be so high. The smallest mistakes can have the biggest consequences Kokonose.

 **Kokonose** : I’m sorry, but I--

 **Yoshida** : Save it. All of you are to be held accountable for your actions. You are _all_ to blame.

_Oh boy, this was not the calm, cool conversation I’d expected from someone seemingly calm and cool._

**Kokonose** : Listen, Yoshida-san, I get your point, but you’re not excluded from that.

 **Yoshida** : _What are you talking about?_

_Yoshida-san began to raise her voice. Maybe I severely misjudged her. She’s much more irritable than I thought._

**Kokonose** : You could’ve done more t--

 **Yoshida** : I _saved_ you!

 **Kokonose** : But if you had done more, I wouldn’t have had to be saved.

 **Yoshida** : Oh! And what should I have done O Supreme and Wise One?!

 **Kokonose** : What you said earlier. Made sure everyone was accounted for. If you had been paying attention to if people were leaving, this entire incident could’ve been avoided.

_Yoshida-san bit her lip, furious and wanting to say something, but she knew I’d beat her._

**Yoshida** : I… they… don’t call you the Ultimate Debater for no reason.

 _It’s not like it was_ that _difficult to prove her wrong._

 **Yoshida** : Well, this conversation has become tense and uncomfortable. Maybe you should get going.

 **Kokonose** : That would be best.

_I took her advice and continued to make my way through the maze. It literally was a maze. Every so often I took a wrong turn and hit a dead end, and in one of these dead ends, I encountered Shimono-kun._

_He was crouched down in the corner taking books out of the shelves, reading the summaries on the back cover, and then putting them back into the shelves._

**Kokonose** : Hey Shimono-kun.

_He looked startled and jumped slightly when I spoke._

**Shimono** : Oh, uh, i-it's you.

 **Kokonose** : It's nice to see you're okay.

 **Shimono** : Please s-stop.

_What?_

**Kokonose** : Uh, what do you want me to stop exactly?

 **Shimono** : S-Stop pretending to be nice to me!

 **Kokonose** : Huh?!

_I’m… a bit confused as to why he’d think that. I guess maybe he thought I don’t trust him because he attacked Tamaki-kun? I thought we calmed him down after that though…_

**Shimono** : Don’t play dumb, you moron! Y-You obviously sympathize with that asshole more than anyone!

_Oh. That’s what he meant._

**Kokonose** : Shimono-kun, I--

 **Shimono** : Fuck off!

_Shimono-kun looked really serious, so I decided to leave him be for now. I really hope he isn’t as upset later._

_I continued through the maze looking for the last member of the group. I walked forward until I stumbled over something and fell face first onto the ground._

**Shoin** : Ahaha! Maybe you should watch where you’re going, idiot!

_Shoin-san sat crossed-legged with a book in her lap before standing up over me, making snide remarks._

**Kokonose** : Sorry, you’re right.

_I stood up as she watched, kinda creepily too._

**Shoin** : So what’s your plan?

 **Kokonose** : Plan?

_What does she mean by that?_

**Shoin** : Come on! Don’t try to hide it!

 **Kokonose** : Hide what?

 **Shoin** : You’re obviously going to try to kill Watase after what she did to you!

 **Kokonose** : What?!

_Does she really have so little faith in everyone? She thinks I’d kill just to get revenge…?_

**Shoin** : Heyyyy! Are you gonna tell me or what?! I promise not to say word! I’ll even help out!

_Is she serious?!_

**Kokonose** : I’m not going to kill anyone…

 **Shoin** : Are you sure? You can still reconsider! Please reconsider!

_Why does she want me to kill so badly?_

**Kokonose** : Seriously… stop it Shoin-san.

 **Shoin** : Awwww, I was really hoping you’d off someone! There are just too many messengers of despair, like Watase!

 **Kokonose** : Messengers of despair?

_She really isn’t making any sense._

**Shoin** : Those that try to overthrow hope! I mean, you don’t think Watase might have some reason for trying to kill you other than escape, do you?

 **Kokonose** : What do you mean by that?

 **Shoin** : She and that freak Shimono could be trying to jump start the game by killing a few people themselves.

 **Kokonose** : Why--?

 **Shoin** : Obviously because they’re the ones behind it dumbass!

_Is she serious? The two of them seemed genuinely afraid. I doubt that they’d ever do something like this._

**Shoin** : This is why we’ve gotta kill the two of them as soon as possible! If you really care about anyone or anything, you’ll be crushing their slimy skulls under your feet in an hour!

_This conversation is becoming more and more uncomfortable… I need an excuse to get out of this…_

**Shoin** : And by murdering those two, the world will be saved and hope shall prevail!

_Although as uncomfortable as I am, the idea of leaving her unsupervised in here with Shimono-kun makes me just as uncomfortable…_

_Suddenly, a loud static sound filled the room, before dispersing and allowing an unfortunately familiar voice to speak._

**Monokuma** : Atteeeeention, my dear students! It is now 11PM which means that Nighttime is now in effect! Take care not to get killed! Or don’t! I don’t care!

_The lights in the room dimmed to the point that it was more difficult to see what was around us, but we could still make our way around if we wanted to._

**Shoin** : Wow! We sure did waste a lotta time here!

 **Kokonose** : Should we meet up with the others?

 **Shoin** : Yep!

_I took a step towards the exit before realizing that going through a maze in bad lighting would be incredibly difficult to do._

**Kokonose** : Hey, how are we going to get through this?

 **Shoin** : Oh! Everyone had a lantern for them in their rooms! Mine is right--

_Shoin-san stopped as she grasped at absolutely nothing. Were the lanterns invisible?_

**Shoin** : Oh no! I lost it!

_That… makes much more sense._

**Shoin** : Okay, don’t worry! I’ve got a plan!

_Shoin-san cupped both of her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath._

**Shoin** : TOHRU! SHIMONO! HELP ME!

_For someone so small, she has really powerful lungs._

**Yoshida & Shimono**: No!

 **Kokonose** : Well…

 **Shoin** : Don’t worry! I’ve got a Plan B!

_Shoin-san wiggled her arms a little before repeating her actions._

**Shoin** : TAKAHIRO-KUN IS KILLING ME!

 **Kokonose** : What?!

_Suddenly, I heard flurries of footsteps echoing through the maze, before Yoshida-san and Shimono-kun turned a corner and charged directly at me._

**Kokonose** : Hey! W-Wait!

_Thankfully, Yoshida-san seemed to recognize what was going on and stopped before she reached me. She grabbed ahold of Shimono-kun’s coat and stopped him from going any further as well. Phew, that was close._

**Shoin** : Aw man! I wanted to see you crash into him!

 **Shimono** : What the hell do you want?! You g-got us all worried for nothing!

_Shoin-san hung her head, and began to sniffle and tear up._

**Shoin** : I-I’m sorry, I didn’t m-mean to…!

_Shoin-san began crying, really loudly too, although it sounded kind of fake. Shimono-kun and Yoshida-san didn’t really seem to care that much. Instead, the former turned toward me._

**Yoshida** : Kokonose, was there a reason for this nonsense?

 **Kokonose** : Oh, right! Shoin-san lost her lantern, so we wanted you guys to help us out of here.

 **Yoshida** : Of course. Follow us.

 **Shoin** : R-Right.

_Yoshida-san and Shimono-kun led the way with their lights as Shoin-san and I followed. She slowly stopped ‘crying’, although the other two barely acknowledged her at all. Eventually, we found our way out of the maze and walked to the cafeteria. When we arrived, everyone else was already there, split off in various conversations. The door loudly creaked open and everyone turned to look and stare us down._

**Hirano** : Nice to see you guys are back! I guess our meeting can finally start!

 **Sakamoto** : This meeting is now in session!

 **Enomoto** : Haha, dork.

_Hirano-san, Mitsuo-kun, and Kaname-san started off by talking about the door that was labeled ‘Escape’, going over how there was no way to go through it, to everyone’s disappointment. Sakamaki-kun spoke up next, mentioning that Monokuma told his group that food would be restocked regularly. He also made sure to complain about “the work ethics of two slacking individuals within his group.” What a respectful (not) guy. Next Yoshida-san and Shoin-san talked about the library, and the massive maze of books. Shimono-kun spoke up a few times to add in little details. Masaomi-kun was the last to go over his group’s findings. He talked about the talent labs and how each one was specifically made to help us hone our skills. I noticed that Tamaki-kun and Watase-san hadn’t said a single thing since I’ve been here. In fact…_

**Kokonose** : Where’s Watase-san?

 **Kisaragi** : Yeah… I’ve been wondering the same thing…

_All of our gazes turned toward Tamaki-kun and Masaomi-kun. The former turned away from everyone leaving the latter to take the heat._

**Masaomi** : Well… uh…

 **Taylor** : You fucking killed her, didn’t you!

 **Masaomi** : No, I--!

 **Shoin** : Let’s go investigate you guys!

 **Masaomi** : Stop, please!

 **Igarashi** : Aw, someone’s getting all riled up.

_Masaomi-kun stopped anyone else from speaking out, although Igarashi-kun’s comment seemed to have made him a bit embarrassed._

**Masaomi** : A-Anyway, she’s fine… I think.

 **Hirano** : You _think_?

 **Masaomi** : She hasn’t come out of her room since about… uh…

 **Masaomi** : Since about when Kokonose-kun showed up…

_Seriously?!_

**Yoshida** : I guess that makes sense.

 **Shoin** : It’s ‘cause she’s afraid he’ll kill her!

_Again with that?_

**Enomoto** : A shrimp like him killing someone? As if!

_I’m not sure whether to feel comforted or insulted._

**Sakamaki** : That aside, has anyone checked on her since then?

 **Masaomi** : Yeah…! Tamaki-kun said he talked to her a couple times! He tried to get her out, but she wouldn’t leave.

 **Kaname** : I believe I may be more effective in that area.

 **Tamaki** : Why’s that?

_Tamaki-kun spoke for the first time during the meeting, and he sounded really hostile. It was as if he was challenging Kaname-san._

**Kaname** : I have the key to the room.

 **Tamaki** : O-Oh.

_Now he sounded more ashamed than anything else._

**Enomoto** : Sooooo, that’s it?

 **Shoin** : It better be! I’m tired!

 **Hirano** : Well, we all know more about the school’s layout, so I guess there’s nothing more to talk about.

 **Sakamaki** : The only thing that I’d ask is for Tamaki-kun and Kaname-kun to help get Watase-kun out of her room.

 **Tamaki** : Sure.

 **Kaname** : Anything for my dear friends.

 **Hirano** : Then, that’s pretty much it!

_People began to stand up to leave, and others started to talk to each other. After a few minutes, about half of us had left, leaving Hirano-san, Enomoto-san, Mitsuo-kun, Kisaragi-kun, Shimono-kun, and I._

**Hirano** : Wait a second! I forgot to ask about the storage room!

_Oh, right. No one ever discussed the storage room during the meeting. I thought the mystery around it was pretty notable…_

**Mitsuo** : Hey, Shimono-bo? You were in the group that was meant to look in there, right?

 **Shimono** : Huh--? Oh.. right… i-it was locked…

_What?_

**Hirano** : That’s pretty weird.

 **Kokonose** : Um… excuse me…

 **Mitsuo** : What’s up, Koko-bo?

 **Kokonose** : Well, I was able to look in the storage room.

 **Kisaragi** : So… Shimono-san was… lying…?

 **Shimono** : Y-You fucking asshole! It was locked Kokonose-san! You’re the l-liar!

 **Kokonose** : I swear! There was a first aid kit in the room. It was opened and there were bandages and medication lying around it…

 **Enomoto** : What else was there?

 **Kokonose** : ...that was it.

 **Hirano** : Hmmm… I guess we should go look.

 **Shimono** : F-Fine.

 **Enomoto** : Sounds good.

_The six of us walked to the storage room, Shimono-kun staying as far from me as possible. He didn’t seem like he was lying, but who would have locked the room and then unlocked it? Unless…_

**Hirano** : Here we are!

_Before I knew it we’d made it to the door._

**Shimono** : How about _you_ open it Kokonose-san?

 **Hirano** : No. Instead, I’ll do it. Fine with you?

_Shimono-kun didn’t reply._

_Hirano-san stepped in front of the door, and put her hand on the knob, twisting it quickly and impatiently. She pulled and pushed, but the door didn’t budge._

**Shimono** : I t-told you!

 **Hirano** : I guess so...

 **Enomoto** : Hmm, I’m not too sure. It’s weird that Kokonose-chan would try to go against something seemingly meaningless. What if--

 **Taylor** : Yo, Enomoto! Mind comin’ over here!

_Taylor-san called Enomoto-san over to the area with the talent labs._

**Enomoto** : Welp, gotta go!

 **Mitsuo** : Wait! At least--

_Enomoto-san left without another word._

**Mitsuo** : --aaaand she’s gone.

 **Shimono** : I’m really telling the truth! Believe me!

 **Hirano** : You know what? I believe both of you because right now, I’m too tired to care, that good?

 **Shimono** : …

 **Hirano** : Perfect. Anyway, I’m off to bed. ‘Night you guys.

 **Mitsuo** : Nightyo!

 **Kisaragi** : You’re probably the first… person to go to sleep… and during nighttime…

 **Hirano** : We sure are lively!

 **Kisaragi** : I’d call it insomnia…

 **Mitsuo** : What was that?

 **Kisaragi** : N-Nothing…!

_Hirano-san walked off to her room, and Mitsuo-kun soon followed her. I didn’t really feel tired yet, so I could probably talk to some people. Yeah, that’s a good idea. Talking with some of the people here is pretty exhausting._

**\---**

_Since we were practically standing next to each other, I figured it would be fine to talk to Kisaragi-kun._

**Kokonose** : How are you, Kisaragi-kun?

 **Kisaragi** : Oh… me…? I’m fine…

 **Kokonose** : Really?

 **Kisaragi** : …

 **Kisaragi** : ...of course not.

_Oh…_

**Kokonose** : Um… do you want to talk about it…?

 **Kisaragi** : Oh… nono… it’s okay…

 **Kokonose** : Are you you sure?

 **Kisaragi** : Uh… yeah…

 **Kisaragi** : …

 **Kisaragi** : Well… it’s just… I’m really scared…

 **Kokonose** : That… makes sense…

 **Kisaragi** : I really was hoping we’d be fine… but then Shimono-san attacked Tamaki-san…! And Watase-kun… went after you…

 **Kisaragi** : I really just want to get out of here…

 **Kokonose** : We all do Kisaragi-kun.

 **Kisaragi** : But like… what if there’s no reason for us to escape…

 **Kokonose** : What do you mean by that?

 **Kisaragi** : Well… the authorities… the government… anyone with a conscience at least… would never let us be trapped in here…

 **Kokonose** : So, are you saying that… there’s something bad, really bad, that’s keeping them from saving us?

 **Kisaragi** : Yeah… that’s… exactly it…

 **Kisaragi** : But…! Uh… I’m not that smart so… um… I doubt it…

 **Kokonose** : It’s a good theory Kisaragi-kun. You should give yourself more credit.

 **Kisaragi** : Oh… thanks…

 **Kokonose** : Even though I hope it’s not true, it sounds like it’s plausible.

_Yeah. That’s how you make people feel better. Good job Takahiro._

**Kisaragi** : Yeah… right…

 **Kisaragi** : Anyway… I think I’m gonna go…

 **Kokonose** : Okay. Be careful, please.

 **Kisaragi** : Of course… and thank you… for talking with me that is. I feel a bit better now…

 **Kokonose** : No need to thank me. If you ever want to talk, I’m here.

 **Kisaragi** : Thanks… I really appreciate y… that…

_Kisaragi-kun cracked a small smile before walking away. I feel like we got closer._

_After I wandered around for a bit, I noticed Masaomi-kun pushing a huge stone in the shape of a tall, rectangular prism out of his talent lab. He noticed me standing nearby, and motioned me over._

**Masaomi** : Mind helpin’ me move this to my room?!

 **Kokonose** : Sure.

_I walked over and did my best to help him move it, although I’m pretty sure I didn’t make much of a dent in the distance. After what felt like hours, we were able to get the block into his room, where Igarashi-kun appeared to be rehearsing a script. He waved at us, before returning to reading. After we settled the block, we both left the room._

**Kokonose** : So, why did you move it out of your talent lab?

 **Masaomi** : I think it’s easier to sculpt in places I’m more comfortable with. I always spend lotsa time in my room, so that’s where I’ll be sculptin’!

 **Kokonose** : It’s nice that Igarashi-kun doesn’t mind it.

 **Masaomi** : Yeah, he’s… a pretty cool guy.

 **Kokonose** : Speaking of your sculpting… uh…

 **Masaomi** : What’s up?

_Is there a good way to tell someone that you think they’re lying about their talent?_

**Kokonose** : You’re not the Ultimate Sculptor, are you?

_If there is, that certainly wasn’t it._

**Masaomi** : Hm? Of course I am! I love sculptin’, and I’m great at it too!

_His cheerfulness is unfaltering. I pretty much called him a fake and a liar and he didn’t even get upset…_

**Masaomi** : Why’d ya think that anyway?

 **Kokonose** : Well, I read some reviews about your work.

 **Masaomi** : Oh.

_Masaomi-kun turned very grave and serious all of a sudden. Is he… really telling the truth?_

**Masaomi** : I’m sorry you had to read those, haha. They aren’t credible! I swear! They were written by… enemies of mine.

 **Kokonose** : …

 **Masaomi** : I’m serious!

 **Kokonose** : Okay…

 **Masaomi** : Anyway, thanks for helping me out bud!

_There he goes again, right back to his cheerful attitude._

**Masaomi** : It was nice talkin’ Kokonose-kun!

 **Kokonose** : Yeah…

_There’s something weird going on with Masaomi-kun, but regardless, I think I understand him better now._

**\---**

_As I walked back to my room, I noticed Kaname-san and Tamaki-kun struggling to get Watase-san out of her room. I really wanted to help, but I know I’d only make things worse…_

**Kokonose** : How are you guys?

_Time to make things worse I suppose._

**Kaname** : Watase-san just will not budge. I unlocked the door, but she took my key from the lock and shut herself inside again! Tamaki-kun hasn’t done a thing!

 **Tamaki** : It’s no use… you need to stop harassing her.

 **Kaname** : If I don’t get into that room, where am I supposed to sleep?

 **Tamaki** : In another room? Sleep in the damn hallway if it suits you.

 **Kaname** : That breaks one of Monokuma’s rules. Igarashi-kun was nearly killed breaking that rule.

 **Tamaki** : …

 **Tamaki** : Watase… please let Kaname into the room.

 **Watase** : N-No! She's just gonna try to force me out!

 **Kaname** : Honestly, I just wish to sleep. I'm far too tired for quarrels such as this.

 **Kokonose** : Watase-san, please--

 **Watase** : Oh God! Why is he there?!

 **Tamaki** : Yeah, why are you here?

 **Kokonose** : I… um…

 **Watase** : Whatever you have to stay just say it! How much you hate me! If you wanna kill me! Whatever it is!

 **Kokonose** : I…

 **Kokonose** : I'm really sorry.

 **Watase** : Wh-What…?

 **Kaname** : Has he gone insane?

 **Tamaki** : I'm not sure.

 **Kokonose** : It's because of me that you feel like you have to stay in here away from everyone, right? I want you to know that you don't have to hide

 **Tamaki** : Hey, stop. She doesn't wanna--

_Tamaki-kun stopped talking when the door to the room we surrounded cracked open._

**Watase** : Y-You… mean it?

 **Kokonose** : I do.

_Slowly but surely, the door opened up more and more. Kaname-san moved closer to it, until Watase-san completely opened the door, and Kaname-san rushed through, throwing herself onto one of the beds. I could just hear a few snores emitting from the room._

**Watase** : She was… really tired.

 **Tamaki** : I guess so.

 **Tamaki** : Anyway, I’m glad you two reconciled or whatever.

 **Kokonose** : Yeah, me too.

 **Watase** : I'm really sorry, Kokonose-kun…

 **Kokonose** : Let's put it past us alright…?

 **Watase** : Of course… I'm still really sorry. I…

 **Kokonose** : It's okay.

 **Tamaki** : Well, we’re all tired now right? We should go to sleep. Right?

 **Watase** : Oh… right…! I'm sorry I kept you up…

 **Tamaki** : Hey, don't worry about it. Please. You're more important.

 **Watase** : …

_Watase-san took a few steps back, and began to close her door. Just before it was shut, I could make out something she said._

**Watase** : I wish.

_The door was shut, and Tamaki-kun and I stood alone in the hallway._

**Tamaki** : Well? Is there a reason you're still here? Go on.

_Tamaki-kun walked off. I would've went after him, but his hostility combined with my sleepiness made me walk toward my room instead. Mitsuo-kun was already inside, and fast asleep. Luckily he didn't snore. It made it easier to focus on resting. Today was so chaotic, it was nice to finally get some shuteye. That said, I did spend a huge chunk of time passed out, didn't I? But I feel like I’ve accomplished a lot today, and I’ve got to know my classmates much better. Even though this situation is terrible, I have hope that everything will end well._

_Everything will be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will also be four more Free Time Events this chapter! Currently, Watase, Shimono, Tamaki, and Enomoto are in the lead but it could still change! Here's the link to the poll:
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/12639227/r


End file.
